Vaccines moi contre toi
by lemonjess69
Summary: Dr Bella Swan a tout fait pour oublier Edward Cullen... et c'est la première personne qu'elle croise le jour de son arrivée aux urgences du London Hospital.  All Human  /LEMON/
1. Prologue  Résumé

Salut à toutes !

Voilà ma deuxième fiction en solo.

Souhaitons que vous l'aimiez.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne visite et bonne lecture.

* * *

**

.

**Résumé :**

Depuis douze ans, le Dr Bella Swan a tout fait pour oublier Edward Cullen... et c'est la première personne qu'elle croise le jour de son arrivée aux urgences du London Hospital. Doit-elle se réjouir que Edward soit son chef de service ? Elle en doute : Le jeune homme, froid et distant, ne ressemble en rien au jeune homme adorable qu'elle a aimé... avant qu'il ne la quitte sans l'ombre d'un remords, et sans explications ! Saura-t-elle enfin pourquoi il est parti ? Lui pardonnera-t-elle ou au contraire lui pardonnera-t-il ?

.

.

**Prologue :**

Ils avaient un passé commun, ils s'aimaient d'un amour jamais connu par des adolescents, mais ils ont été séparés. Pourquoi ? Eux même ne le savent pas. Elle voulait l'oublier, mais elle a fini par le haïr. Lui a presque réussi, mais se dupait. Ils ont vécu chacun de leurs côtés pendant douze ans, mais un hôpital les réunira. Le problème ? Il est devenu, froid, amer et presque aigri. Elle, elle le haït encore plus de resurgir dans sa vie qu'elle avait façonnée sans son amour perdu. Ils venaient de deux mondes différents, pourtant le destin s'efforce de les réunir. Arriveront-ils à dépasser ces rancœurs, cette haine qui les anime ? Leur amour est-il aussi fort qu'ils le croyaient il y a douze ans ou se sont-ils bercés d'illusions d'enfants ?

Les réponses tant recherchées perceront-elles enfin le jour pour le bien de tous ou au contraire resteront-elles tapies dans l'ombre pour ainsi nourrir leurs aversions mutuelles de l'autre ?

Venez découvrir la vie du London Hospital et de ses employés !

Bienvenue à vous.

* * *

_Jess_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Voilà le chapitre un_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Un grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews, je ne peux pas toutes vous nommez sinon ça va être trop long. :)

* * *

_

**Vaccines-moi contre toi**

.

.

**Chapitre 1**

En entrant dans le service des urgences, je me stoppai, me soutins au mur le plus proche et retins mon souffle, croyant avoir rêvé.

La personne qui longeait le couloir dans le sens opposé où je me trouvais mais qui se retourna légèrement vers moi, en compagnie d'une jeune interne, ce n'était tout de même pas…

_Non, bien sûr que non ! _

Comment pouvait-il s'agir d'Edward Cullen ? Il n'était pas le seul homme à la chevelure cuivrée sur Terre et puis je n'avais fait qu'entrevoir son profil lorsqu'il s'était retourné vers l'interne. Une très vague ressemblance avec le dessin de sa mâchoire, de son nez et son menton, m'avait rappelé mon Edward. De toute façon, il était impossible que je le croise, ici au service des urgences du London Hospital. Il n'habitait pas ce pays, c'était même à se demander s'il y avait déjà mis les pieds.

Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à lui, alors que j'étais sur le point de prendre mon tout premier tour de garde ?

Edward faisait partie de mon passé et j'avais tourné cette page depuis longtemps. Enfin, du mieux que je le pouvais. Cela faisait plusieurs années, que je n'avais plus pensé à lui ! Enfin, plutôt, des mois… OK, OK, j'avais fait ce rêve agréable la semaine dernière. Un rêve si intense, Edward et moi-même faisions l'amour mais à mon réveil, je me retrouvai avec ma main droite sur mon intimité et j'enlaçais l'oreiller froid à mes côtés de mon autre bras. Je crois que le corps d'un homme commençait à manquer dans ma vie.

Edward, cet Apollon, avait été le grand amour de ma vie, mais également ma plus cuisante déception sentimentale. Alors, entrevoir de loin un inconnu, qui lui ressemblait que très peu et qui ne pouvait pas être lui, n'aurait pas dû me retourner à ce point. J'avais surmonté cela depuis des années, non ? J'en doutais…

Dans un profond soupir, j'entrai dans la petite salle où m'attendait mon tout premier patient — une jeune fille qui avait une plaie profonde au sourcil droit. Elle avait besoin d'être désinfectée et nettoyée, le sang avait commencé à sécher. Elle nécessitait des points de suture — puis allais ensuite dans la salle de repos du personnel dans l'intention de m'accorder une pause.

En franchissant le seuil de la pièce, je m'immobilisai à nouveau, telle une statue de marbre.

Cet homme que j'avais vu plus tôt, se retourna vers moi avec son verre de café à la main et il se dirigeait vers une table où étaient assises des infirmières, occupées à parler entre elles ou bien à dévisager avec envie cet homme.

C'était bien lui… Edward ! Mon cœur eut un raté. Du coup j'eus du mal à respirer.

_Mais pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Tant de questions me traversaient l'esprit…_

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis ces douze longues années. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi beau. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient toujours aussi en bataille. Je le vis passer sa main dans ses cheveux, nerveusement, lorsqu'il vit une des infirmières, lui sourire. Il n'avait aucune ride d'expression du début de la trentaine, comme s'il ne vieillissait pas, impressionnant ! Une silhouette puissante et virile, il avait dû faire de la musculation puisqu'il n'avait pas ce corps la dernière fois que j'avais pu le voir. Mais ce qui me charma surtout, c'était qu'il possédait toujours le même sourire en coin. Celui qui m'avait fait fondre à la minute où il était venu s'asseoir près de moi à la place d'accueil du lycée, le jour de la rentrée en classe de terminale. Et cette bouche gourmande dont les lèvres si attrayantes avaient embrassé chaque parcelle de mon corps, murmuré des mots tendres et remplis de promesses concernant notre futur qu'il n'avait jamais tenues…

_Oh, non ! Ce n'est pas possible. _Soupirais-je en repensant à tout cela.

Il m'avait suffi d'un sourire venant de sa part pour me ramener en un éclair à mes dix-huit ans, _période où j'avais été assez naïve pour croire qu'amour rimait avec toujours,_ pensais-je amèrement. Et surtout présumer que les mots d'Edward étaient sincères mais qu'en réalité, il ne les avait formulés qu'à la seule fin d'obtenir de moi ce qu'il voulait… soit, ne plus être puceau avant son entrée à l'université.

Peu importe, tout avait changé. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus dix-huit ans, mais trente, on m'avait même offert le poste de chef de service aux urgences, ma spécialité, mais je l'avais refusé, avant mon arrivée à Londres. Je passerais déjà entre soixante-dix et cent heures par semaine dans cet hôpital, je ne voulais pas en faire vingt de plus, pour atteindre cet objectif. Bella la réaliste avait chassé depuis bien longtemps Bella, la rêveuse.

_Qu'est-ce qu'Edward pouvait bien faire ici, dans la salle de repos du service, à bavarder avec plusieurs jolies femmes, dont une petite brune, que l'on m'avait présentée comme étant Alice ?_ Me demandais-je sérieusement. Jamais je n'avais eu vent qu'il était dans cet hôpital et encore moins en tant que médecin. Personne ne m'en avait parlé à mon arrivée, ni avant mon embauche.

Un étrange pressentiment s'insinua en moi. J'étais le nouveau médecin qui prenait ses fonctions aujourd'hui. Et Edward, tout comme moi, avait toujours eu envie d'embrasser la carrière de médecin. Par ailleurs, il se trouvait dans la salle de repos du personnel habillé en médecin… Une seule conclusion s'imposait : le fameux poste de chef de service que je n'avais pas accepté, avait été proposé à Edward. _Edward Cullen allait être mon supérieur._ Constatais-je avec effroi.

Souhaitons qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas ! Je n'avais pas énormément changé en douze ans sauf durant les douze premiers mois qui avaient suivi notre rupture. Il ne s'en était pas soucié, car il avait mis un soin tout particulier à me fuir au moment où j'avais eu le plus besoin de lui…

_Mais qui est-ce que j'essayais de duper ? Moi? Lui?_

Il était évident qu'Edward me reconnaîtrait. Malgré les années écoulées, il m'avait suffi d'un coup d'œil pour le reconnaître, lui, et moi je pouvais parier que la réciprocité serait la même. Toutefois, il n'était pas question que je rase les murs pour lui faire plaisir. Bien qu'au London Hospital, il soit chez lui, sur son territoire. Moi, en revanche, j'étais celle qui devrait faire ses preuves et s'adapter. J'allais donc entrer dans la salle de repos la tête haute, d'une démarche sûre et déterminée et je ne lui donnerais pas le plaisir de constater que cette rencontre inattendue, me troublait. Très peu de monde ici savait qui était Isabella Swan : une jeune femme dotée d'un caractère bien trempé. L'heure était venue d'en faire la démonstration à tous.

— Bonjour tout le monde ! Lançais-je d'une voix enjouée qui se voulait assurée en souriant à Alice, puis aux autres infirmières en prenant bien soin de ne pas dévisager le seul médecin que je voulais éviter.

J'allai me prendre un café dans la machine prévue à cet effet en sortant de la monnaie de ma poche. Je sentais plusieurs paires d'yeux dans mon dos, mais n'en fis pas de cas. Puis j'avançai vers le distributeur de friandises, et y glissai une pièce, choisis le numéro qui correspondait à la barre de chocolat que j'avais choisie et appuyai sur le bouton. La pièce tomba dans le monnayeur, toutefois, la barre de chocolat, elle, resta coincée dans son emplacement.

Je retins le juron qui s'apprêtait à sortir de ma bouche. Comme par hasard, il fallait que quelque chose se détraque au moment où tout aurait dû marcher comme sur des roulettes ! Sans compter que j'étais privée de mon plus précieux atout : une barre de chocolat. Du chocolat, et j'étais capable d'affronter le monde entier ! Y compris Edward Cullen…

— Foutue machine ! Elle est encore en panne, c'est ça ? Me demanda Alice en me regardant. Je vais devoir demander à Jacob de prévenir la maintenance.

— Ce ne sera pas la peine. Cet infirmier va passer une heure à faire les yeux doux à Leah, la nouvelle secrétaire, et ils en oublieront de demander à faire réparer la machine. Je vais me débrouiller… Bien, à nous deux, dit Edward en se levant d'un ton calme et il se dirigea vers le distributeur en se concentrant sur ce dernier.

Toutes les jeunes infirmières qui étaient assises à ses côtés le regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis. C'était comme si elles n'avaient jamais vu un homme réparer un distributeur.

De son index replié, il donna deux coups secs et brefs sur la vitre de la machine, face à la barre de chocolat récalcitrante qui — par miracle ! — tomba aussitôt dans le compartiment du bas où Edward put la récupérer et me la tendre.

— J'aime mieux ça, commenta-t-il avec satisfaction en regardant Alice.

Je la pris entre mes doigts sans broncher puis il retourna s'asseoir auprès de son harem. Je déchirai l'emballage et en croquai un morceau. Le goût délicieux du chocolat dans ma bouche me stimula et je sentis aussitôt mon courage revenir.

À présent, j'aurais pu affronter un dragon ou un vampire, s'il l'avait fallu…

— Dr Cullen, j'aimerais vous présenter le Dr Isabella Swan, notre nouveau médecin généraliste, intervint Alice, réduisant mon espoir à néant. _J'étais entrée en fonctions ce matin. Sue devait me faire visiter le service, mais elle avait été appelée en urgence et m'avait avisé que le chef de service jouerait les guides à sa place. _Dr Swan, je vous présente le seul jeune homme de tout cet hôpital à être capable de soumettre ce distributeur, notre chef de service…

—Ed… Edward Cullen, complétais-je difficilement.

Donc, c'était bien lui… Rien n'avait changé chez lui, excepté que ses yeux vert émeraude étaient plus durs, beaucoup plus durs. Ou peut-être avais-je refusé de le voir, à l'époque… Ça devait être cela…

— Vous, euh… vous connaissez ? demanda Alice, avec surprise.

— Euh, oui, nous étions dans le même lycée, répondis-je. Il y a bien longtemps…

À ces mots, tout le harem sauf Alice, se leva prétextant leur pause terminée. Mais c'était plus de la déception que l'on pouvait lire sur leurs visages.

Est-ce que mon imagination me jouait des tours ou bien du remord m'avait traversé l'espace d'un instant ? En tout cas, j'avais brusquement détourné les yeux, me sentant mal à l'aise.

Bref, tout ça, c'était du passé, oui c'en était… Le problème qui se posait à moi en ce moment — et non des moindres ! — c'était qu'en réalité, nous allions travailler ensemble. Edward Cullen faisait donc à nouveau intrusion dans ma vie au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. Et il ne fallait, pas maintenant…

Merde, il portait le même parfum qu'à l'époque ! Comment de simples vapeurs avaient-elles le pouvoir de me ramener, en quelques secondes, douze ans en arrière ? A ces instants, où il m'avait tenu dans ses bras, où je l'embrassais passionnément en lui murmurant des « je t'aime » à l'oreille… Trois petits mots simples qui représentaient tout pour moi et j'en étais certaine, n'avait jamais eu le moindre sens pour lui.

— C'est exact, nous avons pris des chemins différents, précisa-t-il d'un ton dur et froid.

Je vis qu'Alice ne releva pas ce qu'il venait de dire, mais le regardait tout de même avec surprise.

Wow ! Il avait une façon de dire les choses qui reflétaient très mal la réalité… Car voici la vérité : l'homme que j'aimais, que j'adorais, avec qui je voulais passer ma vie m'avait quitté du jour au lendemain. Il avait poussé sa cruauté jusqu'à me quitter une semaine avant le début des épreuves pour l'obtention de mon baccalauréat.

Comment ?… Selon Edward, nous avions pris « _des chemins différents_ » ? Mais, je n'y étais pour strictement rien ! C'était Edward qui avait décidé de me quitter. Dès l'apparition du premier problème, il s'était évaporé… Puis, jamais il n'avait daigné répondre à mes coups de fils, ni à aucune des nombreuses lettres que je lui avais envoyées. Enfin, lorsque j'avais réussi à rassembler assez de courage pour aller le voir chez lui et obtenir une explication, dans une conversation que j'espérais franche et sincère, j'avais appris qu'il était parti en vacances…avec une autre…

A l'époque, il n'avait pas assumé ses responsabilités, mais avec le recul, je pouvais encore lui accorder l'excuse de son jeune âge. Aujourd'hui, je pouvais constater que l'homme qu'il était devenu était resté fidèle à l'adolescent qu'il avait été : égocentrique, froid et lâche. Quel sale type ! Eh bien, cela me confortait au moins sur un point : je n'avais rien perdu, au contraire…

— Alors, à ce que je comprends, vous êtes également originaire de Forks ? Poursuivit Alice, tout sourire, avec curiosité.

— J'ai quitté Forks il y a très longtemps, répondit Edward. J'ai fait toutes mes études en Alaska et je ne regrette rien. Dit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Détail dont je n'ignorais rien, dans la mesure où il avait reçu, en même temps que moi, d'ailleurs, la lettre de la faculté de médecine de l'Alaska nous informant que nos candidatures étaient acceptées, sous réserve bien sûr de l'obtention de notre baccalauréat. On nous avait aussi offert la possibilité de suivre le même cheminement et nous avions donc projeté de faire nos études ensemble. Sauf que je n'avais pas pu passer mon examen… Et l'année suivante, lorsque j'avais obtenu le bac avec mention « _excellent_ », j'avais préféré Seattle, parce qu'Edward était loin de mon université. Donc, loin de moi…

— J'ai exercé en Alaska pendant quelques temps puis je suis venu m'installer ici, reprit Edward, fièrement, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

J'étais certaine qu'il me dévisageait, qu'il attendait que je réponde, tout comme Alice, d'ailleurs, que mon mutisme avait l'air de troubler. Or, si j'avais eu le choix, je me serais sauvée en courant. Mais si l'infirmière n'aimait sûrement guère donner dans les commérages, les autres membres du personnel adoreraient ça, et la rumeur, vraie ou fausse, ne tarderait pas à se répandre comme une traînée de poudre, les gens inventant ce qui manquait pour remplir les blancs et satisfaire ainsi leur curiosité maladive ! Peu importe l'endroit, c'était toujours ainsi. En conséquence, je devais à tout prix sauver les apparences et me prêter malgré moi au jeu des gentillesses entre collègues.

— Moi, j'ai fait mes études à… à Seattle, dis-je du bout des lèvres.

À l'instant où je prononçais ces mots, mon regard croisa celui d'Edward, et je regrettai d'avoir dit cette information banale, car j'avais lu dans ses yeux verts un éclair de désir et de colère mêlés, qui me fit manquer un battement à mon cœur endolori.

Non, non, et non, il n'était pas question de s'engager sur ce terrain-là ! Maintenant, il était impossible de revenir en arrière. Travailler aux côtés d'Edward serait difficile, mais je n'avais pas le choix, au risque de me retrouver, pour une période interminable, la cible de tous les racontars qui ne manqueraient pas de circuler.

— Vous devez avoir énormément de choses à vous raconter pour vous remettre à jour ! lança Alice excitée comme une puce, de par nos retrouvailles.

_Oh si tu savais, mais plutôt mourir, oui !_ Songeais-je.

Pourtant, malgré moi, mon regard chercha celui d'Edward et, à mon grand étonnement, lorsque je le trouvai, j'y lus de l'amertume et de l'interrogation. S'attendait-il à ce que je lui fournisse des précisions au sujet de l'année durant laquelle je m'étais littéralement évaporée, et lui explique ce qui s'était réellement passé ? À l'époque où il aurait dû m'aimer assez pour tenter de le découvrir, et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait? Alors, pourquoi chercher à savoir, maintenant qu'il était trop tard et que ces douze années avaient tout changé entre nous?

— Mise à jour qui se compte en années, dit Edward en réponse au commentaire d'Alice avec sarcasme.

— Connaissant déjà le Dr Cullen, vous ne mettrez pas longtemps à vous familiariser avec les lieux et à trouver vos marques parmi nous, enchaîna l'infirmière en me regardant toute souriante. Sue vous a mis dans la même équipe, tous les deux. Finit-elle en tapant dans ses mains avec énergie.

Je me sentis blêmir et je dus fournir un effort pour lutter contre le vertige qui m'assaillait.

J'allais intégrer son équipe de travail ? En clair, cela signifiait que je devrais passer chaque minute de mon temps à l'hôpital avec lui, quarante heures par semaine au minimum, sans compter les gardes, les contraintes… parce qu'il allait être mon patron !

M'obligeant à conserver l'expression la plus neutre possible, je me concentrais sur les mains du médecin face à moi, dans l'espoir dérisoire de trouver rapidement une réponse qui couperait court à l'afflux de questions sous lesquelles Alice s'apprêtait à nous noyer. Je devins vite mal, car, à la vue des mains qui m'avaient fait découvrir mes premières sensations, d'étranges frissons me parcoururent.

— Isabella… euh… Dr Swan ? m'interrogea Alice d'un ton inquiet. Vous allez bien ? Rajouta-t-elle en s'approchant et me touchant le bras.

— Si, oui, ça va, bredouillai-je. J'ai… J'ai fait de l'insomnie cette nuit, rien de grave. _Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Voyant qu'elle ne croyait pas à mon piètre mensonge je rajoutai :_ Et je me suis retrouvée coincée dans les embouteillages hier soir en revenant de l'hôpital suite à un entretien avec Sue et je… Je suis rentrée tard. _Ce fut à ce moment que j'avais rencontré Alice, Sue nous avaient présentées._ Je dois manquer de sommeil avec tout cela, conclus-je en feignant d'étouffer un bâillement que j'espérais naturel.

J'avais besoin de temps pour me reprendre et réfléchir. Pour assimiler le choc. Par miracle, la sonnerie du biper d'Edward retentit à cet instant.

_Sauvée par le gong_, songeais-je, soulagée.

— À plus tard ! Dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux et en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Alice eut droit à un sourire charmeur et tendre et moi à un sourire énigmatique, puis il partit en courant.

.

.

PDV EDWARD

J'avais été avisé que nous avions un nouveau médecin généraliste qui arrivait parmi nous ce matin et qui serait sous mon aile, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'aurais pensé que cela aurait pu être elle. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de contact avec cette femme. Son absence avait laissé un trou béant dans ma poitrine en ne me donnant aucun signe de vie à cette époque. Depuis, ma vie amoureuse n'avait été que de déception sur déception. Je lui en voulais pour cela. Jamais je ne m'en étais remis. Cette séparation, sa fuite m'avait détruit sentimentalement.

Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi belle, délicate, ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés attachés en chignon lâche, mais ce qui me troubla le plus furent ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux couleur chocolat, tristes et abattus qui avaient fui mon regard incompréhensif. Je n'avais jamais su la raison de son mutisme envers moi, ni celle de notre séparation. Rupture qui n'avait jamais eu sa raison d'être. La vue de cette femme avait ravivé tant de choses en moi… Je fus heureux lorsque mon biper sonna car je me devais de m'éloigner de Bella, ma Bella, pour remettre mes idées en place. Un patient avait besoin de moi.

* * *

_Qu'en penses-tu?_

_Laisse-moi ta review pour que je le sache, merci :)_

_Merci à ma beta MelaCullen_

_Jess_


	3. Chapitre 2

_WOW Merci de cette belle surprise que vous m'avez faite avec ces reviews !_

_C'est vraiment trop cool !_

_Voici le chapitre 2 qui va vous faire connaître le tempérament de nos deux favoris._

_._

**Plusieurs ne comprennent pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux. C'est très complexe même pour eux je dois dire. **

**Vous allez en savoir plus a partir du chapitre 3 mais le fond de l'histoire, vous ne la saurez pas à ce moment. **

**Il faut bien vous faire languir un peu ! lolll**

**Bonne lecture

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

_Quelques instants plus tard…_

— Edward n'est-ce pas formidable ? s'exclama Alice en souriant dès que Bella eut quitté la pièce. Enfin, au moins je n'aurais pas besoin de t'expliquer que sous ses airs de dragon coincé, elle est en réalité une femme aimante et tendre.

Intrigué, je fronçai les sourcils. Bella un dragon? Alice et moi ne devions pas parler de la même personne. Par le passé, Bella était le symbole de l'adolescente romantique et timide. Et j'avais vite découvert son incroyable sens de l'humour, son enthousiasme et sa joie de vivre…

— Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche tu sais, poursuivit Alice, et sincèrement mieux vaut être hors de son chemin quand elle est en rage ou que tu as commis une faute aussi minime soit-elle… J'ai eu la preuve sous mes yeux, il y a deux jours, chuchota-t-elle. Pour contre, si tu as le moindre souci, elle sera la première à venir t'aider. Enfin, rien que tu ne saches déjà. Finissait-elle avec un clin d'œil.

— Oui, oui! Mentis-je distraitement.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Est-ce l'amour aveugle pour Bella qui m'avait effectivement fermé à ce qu'elle était vraiment, un dragon aigri, distante et fuyante avec les gens? Mais en y repensant bien, qui aurait pu croire qu'elle, Isabella Marie Swan, m'aurait quitté du jour en lendemain sans une explication.

Je me rendais compte que je n'avais jamais réellement connu cette jeune femme, qui je croyais avait le cœur pur et tendre. Nous avions des passions, des rêves communs, comme faire nos études ensemble, travaillé dans la même spécialité, les enfants, moi en pédiatrie, elle en gynécologie et ce dans le même hôpital. J'avais toujours admiré sa force de caractère, combattant sa répulsion pour le sang, voulant toujours aller plus loin que ses propres limites.

Bien que j'eus choisi ma spécialité, bien des années après notre rupture, j'avais fait une croix sur une carrière de pédiatre et opté pour la médecine d'urgence, qui permettait de moins m'impliquer émotionnellement. De toute façon, depuis Bella, je ne savais plus parler et vivre avec mes émotions. Tout était cassé en moi… (N/R : Elle est de moi, cette dernière phrase…)(N/J : Bah oui, elle dit tout en plus !)

— On se voit toujours ce soir ? J'hochais la tête pour lui dire oui, car sa demande m'avait ramené à l'instant présent. Ok, on finira de parler ce soir avec les autres alors. Ta pause et la mienne sont finies Edward, reprit Alice avec sa voix de lutin faussement sévère.

Je remerciai cette charmante infirmière, qui était une bonne amie, d'un sourire distrait et lui emboîtai le pas, replongeant aussitôt dans mes pensées.

_Merde Cullen ressaisis-toi bon dieu! Pourquoi son irruption t'affecte autant? C'est du passé, DU PASSE ! Me tonna ma conscience._

C'est bien vrai ça, elle devait être mariée comme je l'avais été. Son mari devait avoir les critères exigés par ses parents et ils devaient vivre heureux sans qu'elle pense à moi constamment.

_Voilà t'as tout compris Ed. Pétilla encore ma conscience._

Mais alors pourquoi le fait de la savoir peut-être mariée, me comprimait le cœur et les poumons, comme si je n'avais plus d'air et que mon cœur s'arrêtait doucement de battre. Pourquoi, lorsque j'avais vu ce doux sourire à ses lèvres, un délicieux frisson m'avait traversé de la tête aux pieds ?

_Juste un réflexe mon vieux, rien de plus… rien de moins. Me dit ma conscience d'une petite voix._

Putain même ma conscience n'était sûre de rien. Mais merde je n'étais plus un adolescent pré-pubère, j'étais plus sage, plus mûr aussi, alors pourquoi de telles réactions alors que je devrais la haïr pour le mal qu'elle m'avait infligé.

Je pourrais le faire. Je pourrais oublier tous ces étranges phénomènes et travailler de concert avec elle, oui je pourrais. Et je me devais d'y parvenir.

Il est vrai que je n'avais plus pensé à elle depuis des lustres sauf il y a quelques mois où effectivement tout m'était revenu comme une gifle et pourquoi? Tout cela parce que je venais de faire du rangement dans mon loft que j'avais acquis quelques années auparavant et bien sûr je n'avais jamais eu le temps de tout déballer.

Là j'avais eu un week-end de libre mais vraiment libre et j'avais enfin déballé mes quelques cartons restants, sauf que dans ces cartons parmi tant de souvenirs, il y avait une photo, la seule rescapée de ma colère après notre séparation, de nous deux enlacés, souriant, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux amoureusement. Cette photo aurait dû disparaitre mais j'avais été faible, trop faible… pour pouvoir m'y résoudre.

Lorsque j'avais vu ce sourire un peu timide de ma douce, nos espérances, nos amours (que je pensais réels), nos baisers, nos caresses, tout…tout me revenait en pleine figure. Ce nœud qui s'était estompé avec les années, était revenu avec force, en me clouant presque au sol. Me forçant à me demander ce qu'elle était devenue, si elle était aussi mal que moi ou si elle m'avait oublié comme si je n'avais existé comme si rien de nous n'était réellement survenu.

Revenant une fois de plus au présent, je la vis courir à l'entrée des urgences. Je savais maintenant, qu'elle avait accompli un de ses rêves, du moins en partie. A présent restait à savoir si nous pourrions travailler en équipe, laissant notre passé commun derrière nous? OUI, nous le pourrions, du moins je le pensais et l'espérais de tout cœur mais en avais-je vraiment envie... Telle est la question!

.

**PDV Bella**

— Patiente prise à son domicile, âge 24 ans, s'est plaint de douleurs cervicales et au thorax, puis a convulsé. État stable, maintenue sous oxygène, pouls relativement faible. Me dicta l'ambulancier Emmett.

— Merci Emmett, je prends la suite. Mademoiselle?

— Chelby, Chelby Sarah, intervenait une fois de plus Emmett.

— Merci, dis-je sèchement. Bien Sarah, pouvez-vous parler? Demandais-je plus doucement.

— Oui, me dit-elle d'une voix faible, à travers son masque.

— Pourriez-vous me décrire tout ce que vous ressentez Sarah? Lui demandais-je doucement.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, un bip strident retentit dans la pièce, signifiant qu'elle partait.

— Merde, elle s'enfonce, cria un des internes qui avait pris le cas avec moi. Que devons-nous faire Dr. Swan? Paniqua-t-il.

_Je ne savais plus quoi faire, réfléchis Bella, tu sais quoi faire dans ces cas-là._ Ce n'est pas ton premier arrêt cardiaque alors pourquoi rien ne me venait?

— DR SWAN, cria-t-il de nouveau.

Je ne pus répondre car quelqu'un d'autre cria, me stupéfiant encore plus.

— Bordel vous êtes dans un… Mais merde la patiente s'enfonce! Bougez-vous! Apportez un défibrillateur et passez-moi les palettes.

On me poussa, ce qui me fit presque tomber au sol et je ne bougeais pourtant pas, statufiée, regardant la scène se jouer devant moi. J'entendais, voyais mais ne faisais rien.

— Bordel Swan bouges-toi, chargez à 200. Cria Edward.

— Rien! répondit l'interne en urgence.

— Chargez à 300, il chauffa les tablettes dans un geste vif et précis, dégagez.

Le corps de Sarah eut un soubresaut et retomba lourdement sur le brancard.

— Elle revient. Annonça l'interne.

Edward souffla de soulagement, posa les palettes et se tourna enfin vers moi. Son regard était noir, chargé de colère.

Son regard me ramena soudain à la réalité et m'horrifia. Putain de merde j'avais failli perdre une patiente et pourquoi? Parce que j'avais eu un moment d'absence qui avait été provoqué… par quoi d'ailleurs ? Je ne le savais même pas moi-même.

Par contre, je n'avais jamais vu Edward exercer mais merde, il était hot dans sa profession. Lorsque ses muscles tressaillaient en chauffant les palettes, son regard fixant son objectif, sa bouche priant silencieusement de ne pas perdre la patiente. Ouf… J'avais eu chaud.

Revenant à son regard de braise mes pensées peu catholiques s'évanouissaient pour faire place à un grand bug. Edward en colère était à prendre avec des pincettes.

— Prenez les constantes Mark. Il se tourna vers moi. Puis-je vous parlez Dr Swan ? Me demanda-t-il poliment mais son ton était incroyablement froid.

Je déglutis difficilement et acquiesçais silencieusement car il m'était impossible de parler.

Je le suivis dans une petite salle d'auscultation, je fermais la porte derrière moi. Je me tournais pour lui faire face. Il était là, faisant les cent pas, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Si je me souvenais bien, cela était signe de nervosité chez lui.

— Bordel mais que t'es-t-il arrivé avec cette patiente ? Je te croyais compétente ? Me dit-il en hurlant presque.

— Écoute je suis désolée… Commençais-je mais il me coupa.

— Désolée… tu es DESOLEE, J'ESPERE BIEN QUE TU L'ES, hurla-t-il à présent. Tu es titulaire, tonna-t-il. Maintenant, si tu as besoin d'une nounou, tu n'as pas ta place ici, Dr Swan. Dit-il avec dédain. Je viens de sauver la vie de ta patiente et tu as plutôt intérêt à trouver ce qu'elle a avant la fin de la journée ou tu seras virée, me suis-je bien fait comprendre Dr Swan? Dit-il toujours en colère.

— Très clairement. Mais… Une fois de plus il me coupa.

— Très bien! Attèles-toi à la tâche et tu ne prends plus aucun cas jusqu'à résoudre celui-ci. Me dit-il avant d'aller à la porte et la refermer avec fracas.

Je me sentais humiliée. Heureusement pour moi, il avait eu la décence de me fustiger en privé. Avait-il eu raison, je suppose. Le méritais-je? Bon dieu oui, c'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait. J'avais plus que failli à ma tâche, c'était presque une faute professionnelle.

Je sortis de la salle, tête basse sentant les regards sur moi. Les hurlements et la colère de mon patron n'étaient pas passés inaperçus apparemment.

Je revenais auprès de ma patiente pour contrôler ses constantes, Mark, l'interne, m'interpella.

— Tout va bien Dr Swan, le docteur Cullen n'est pas facile quand il est en colère. Ria-t-il doucement.

Je relevais la tête et lui fit mon regard le plus noir, car oui maintenant, j'étais en colère contre moi, contre Edward et contre ce foutu Mark qui avait hurlé, imbécile va! Pestais-je mentalement.

— Très bien, dis-je froidement. Donnez-moi ses constantes et allez appeler son compagnon ou mari peu importe, je dois lui parler vu que la patiente se repose.

En jetant un coup d'œil au dossier, j'ai vu qu'Edward avait demandé un calmant pour reposer le cœur de Mlle Chelby.

Après un bref entretien avec son compagnon, je sus que ma patiente avait eu des convulsions et énormément de maux de tête ces derniers jours. Je m'excusais auprès du mari et de l'interne, lui demandant de rester auprès de la patiente et que si quoique ce soit arrivait, qu'on me fasse bipper séance tenante et partis vérifier quelques théories. J'avais bien entendu, demandé à l'interne de faire passer, un IRM ainsi qu'un scan de même qu'une batterie d'examens sanguins.

Tous les examens me revinrent au bout de deux heures et j'avais enfin mis le doigt sur sa pathologie. Elle avait fait une rupture d'anévrisme, qui malheureusement devait être opérée.

Je demandais de suite un bloc pour ma patiente et allait la prévenir ainsi que son mari. Ils ne comprirent pas tout mais j'allais m'assurer que l'interne expliquerait correctement la situation au mari car je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de parler.

Je devais préparer ma patiente et attendre que les infirmières prennent le relais pour l'amener en salle d'opération. Salle où j'irais observé d'en haut pour m'assurer que cette fois-ci, rien ne lui arriverait.

Au bout de dix minutes on vient la prendre et j'allais directement en observation. De toute façon, j'avais ordre de ne pas prendre d'autres cas avant de savoir ce qu'avait ma patiente donc je ne dérogeais pas à la directive et de plus, je m'en voulais tellement que je me devais d'observer.

L'opération dura un peu plus d'une heure où tout se passa bien. La patiente n'avait pas refait d'arrêt cardiaque, pour mon plus grand soulagement et le chirurgien avait retiré l'anévrisme en entier.

J'allais auprès du compagnon, lui indiquer que tout c'était parfaitement bien déroulé et que Mlle Chelby se trouvait désormais en salle de réveil et partis ensuite au bureau de mon patron adoré.

Je toquais avec force à sa porte et patientais, ce que je ne fis pas bien longtemps.

— Entrez.

— Dr Cullen, ma patiente Mlle Chelby avait un anévrisme. Elle est déjà passée au bloc et se trouve maintenant en salle de réveil. Dis-je assez fièrement. Car il était que peu visible sur le Scan. Terminais-je.

— Bien content que vous sachiez faire un diagnostic correct. L'incident de ce matin ne sera pas porté sur votre dossier mais que cela ne se reproduise pas. Aviez-vous autre chose à me dire? Dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

— Non! Puis-je prendre d'autres cas? Demandais-je prudemment.

— Jusqu'à ce que votre garde se finisse oui. Bonne soirée Dr Swan. Finissait-t-il en me congédiant purement et simplement.

_Connard! Hurlais-je silencieusement en fermant sa saloperie de porte._

_._

_._

**PDV Edward**

Aucun doute, là-dessus, elle avait consciencieusement fait ce que je lui avais demandé ! Songeais-je en la regardant disparaître par ma porte. Mes hurlements avaient peut-être été démesurés mais j'étais aussi fier d'elle pour avoir trouvé le bon diagnostic en si peu de temps. Je savais de source sûre qu'elle n'avait pas pris d'autres cas avant d'être sûr que sa patiente allait bien et cela montrait qu'elle avait compris son erreur. Puis me revint en tête ma colère contre elle, certes justifiée mais énormément exagérée et je sus qu'à cette minute, nous ne pourrions pas nous épargner éternellement une explication franche, quittes à rouvrir d'anciennes blessures…

.

.

**PDV Bella**

Une heure et demie plus tard, après avoir successivement ôté un bloc lego du nez d'un enfant en bas âge, remis en place un genou déboîté, ôté des bris de verre d'une plaie que j'avais ensuite suturée, je ressentis le besoin urgent de m'accorder une bonne dose de caféine. Que je prenais malheureusement en trop grande quantité.

— Je prends cinq minutes de pause, annonçais-je à Magalie avant de prendre la direction de la salle de repos.

Je venais de retirer mon verre fumant de la machine à café pour le compléter avec de l'eau froide du robinet lorsqu'Edward entra dans la pièce.

— Est-ce trop fort pour toi ? Demanda-t-il en désignant du menton mon verre de café.

— Non, j'y mets de l'eau pour qu'il soit à bonne température et pouvoir l'avaler très vite, ainsi… dis-je en vidant mon verre d'une traite.

— Ah, ça fait du bien là où ça passe ! Commentai-je.

— Bella… Dit-il prudemment.

À contrecœur, je me tournai vers cet homme et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

Cette étrange lueur qui dansait au fond de ses yeux verts, était-ce… de la douleur ?

— Oui ? Dis-je d'un ton aussi détaché que possible.

— Je ne savais pas du tout que tu allais exercer ici, même si je l'avais su, je ne sais pas ce que cela aurait changé mais j'aurais essayé. Dit-il sèchement mais avec une sorte de souffrance dans le fond de la voix.

Je haussai les épaules.

— Comment aurais-tu pu le savoir ?

Un bref silence se fit entre nous, puis Edward émit un profond soupir.

— Je crois qu'il faudrait que nous ayons… une discussion. Murmura-t-il à la fin, si bien que je dus tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Surtout pas, c'était bien trop dangereux… Dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, à la rigueur, je pouvais encore supporter de côtoyer Edward, mais en tête à tête dans un pub, comme au bon vieux temps… Non, je n'en aurais pas la force et encore moins le courage. Cela m'était impossible.

— Il n'y a rien à dire. Dis-je sèchement sans le regarder.

— Je crois bien que si. Il faut absolument que nous crevions ce putain d'abcès. Cracha-t-il avec assurance, relevant tête et épaule, son torse se bombant tel le mâle dominant qu'il était devenu.

— Il n'y a rien à redire Edward, le passé c'est le passé, répétai-je, plus déterminée en le regardant dans les yeux cette fois-ci.

À quoi jouait-il, bon sang ? Aucune explication n'est à donner, il m'a quitté, il y a de cela douze ans point. J'avais bien été forcée d'accepter cela. Il n'avait pas le droit de revenir sur ce qu'il s'était passé… car cela me faisait encore mal d'y repenser.

Edward passa une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux en bataille et, bien malgré moi, le souvenir du contact des doigts du médecin glissant dans ma propre chevelure me fit frissonner.

— Le temps est passé depuis…

Edward laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Était-ce sa façon de s'excuser ? Eh bien, ce n'était pas la mienne !

— Au sein de l'hôpital, nous allons devoir consentir à faire équipe et travailler le plus efficacement possible.

Il avait formulé ces mots sur un ton prudent mais formel, comme s'il les avait choisis avec soin. Et c'était tant mieux pour lui, parce que s'il avait osé parler de confiance mutuelle, je lui aurais arraché les yeux !

— En effet, dis-je simplement.

— Et à ce titre, pour le bien de tout le monde, il vaudrait mieux que nous puissions collaborer… sans problème... Dit-il toujours d'un ton formel, juste comme un chef doit parler à ses subordonnés… sans sentiment.

_Raah il m'énerve ! _

Il n'avait pas tort. Néanmoins s'il comptait que j'éclate en sanglots et lui demande pourquoi il m'avait lâchement abandonnée, il pouvait toujours courir ! J'avais déjà touché le fond du ridicule quand j'avais dix-huit ans, et ce n'était pas pour recommencer maintenant. J'avais mûri et m'étais fort heureusement endurcie. Aujourd'hui, je pouvais me considérer comme très chanceuse d'avoir échappé malgré moi à Edward Cullen. Du moins, en partie. Et peu importait l'immense attirance physique qui subsistait. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une réminiscence du passé qui aurait tôt fait de disparaître.

— Je suis d'accord.

Au moins, il avait eu la décence de ne pas me proposer de devenir amis. De toute façon, j'en aurais été incapable.

Toutefois, au cas où il aurait eu une vague arrière-pensée, je préférai tirer les choses au clair tout de suite.

— Nous sommes adultes et de fait aucun dérapage ne sera autorisé venant de toi ou moi. Concluais-je en repartant sur ma patiente. Le dossier de Mme Chelby est-il revenu de la salle d'op ?

— Il vient d'être retourné avec la patiente dans sa chambre, Dr Martinez prend le relais du dossier. Dit-il posément. Tu pourras prendre de ses nouvelles par son biais si tu le souhaites.

— Merci, j'irais le voir en fin de garde et merci aussi pour… Enfin pour m'avoir relégué et ne pas l'avoir signalé.

— Je t'en prie. La pression doit t'avoir paralysée momentanément et espère que ce ne sera plus le cas. Et surtout je suis là aussi pour ça et pas que pour la paperasse. Ria-t-il brièvement.

— Bien, il faut que j'y retourne. J'ai dit à Magalie que je ne prenais que cinq minutes de pause.

— Entendu.

J'esquissai un bref sourire embarrassé et m'éclipsai.

Il ne m'avait pas dit « à tout à l'heure », comme je m'y attendais un peu. Mais c'était parfait ainsi. Je n'avais pas envie de le croiser plus que nécessaire, enfin je croyais, et surtout de l'entendre me dire ce genre de phrases, qui encore une fois, auraient réveillé de vieux souvenirs et déclenché de drôles de sensations dans mon être.

* * *

_Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Vous ne vous êtes pas endormie en le lisant ? lol_

_Dr. Cullen a eu raison de s'en prendre au Dr. Swan ?_

_J'en profite pour remercier ma soeur de coeur qui m'a aidé à ne pas massacrer ce chapitre !_

_Et aussi un grand merci à Melacullen, ma bêta._

_Jess_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Oui... un nouveau chapitre ! _  
_Enfin direz-vous... avec le forum, et pleins de projets je m'y suis perdue un peu._

**Je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir suivi ici, chacune d'entre vous qui suiviez cette fiction sur le compte de Jelliss. Et un immense merci à toutes celles qui ont remis des reviews pour m'aider, je ne saurai jamais assez comment vous remercier.**

_Des révélations vous attendent dans ce chapitre. OMG !__!_  
_Je vous laisses à votre lecture...

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3**

**.**

**PDV EDWARD**

Connaissais-je véritablement Bella Swan ?

Cette question revenait sans cesse dans ma tête… J'avais pourtant essayé d'oublier tout ce qui me rappelait elle… mais rien n'y faisait car peu importe ce que je faisais elle me hantait. J'étais fatigué de ne penser qu'à elle tout le temps.

Au fond n'avait-elle pas joué un jeu sordide avec moi pendant que nous étions ensemble? Ne l'avais-je pas placée sur un piédestal ? Je savais de par mes collègues qu'elle était généreuse, douce et attentionné avec les patients mais elle était froide, distante, hargneuse ne voulant sympathiser avec personne de l'encadrement. Certains traits de mon ancienne Bella étaient là mais d'autres que je ne lui connaissais pas apparaissaient ou alors me les avait-elle dissimulés? Pourtant sa douceur, sa bonté était même.

_Ah Bella, ma Bella, pensais-je nostalgiquement. _

Je me rappelais si bien ses baisers tendres, ses caresses sensuelles et pleines de fougue… Souvent j'avais dû l'arrêter dans ses gestes puisque nous aurions pu laisser libre court à notre imagination plus d'une fois à bien des endroits, la coquine ! Bref, elle était la douceur et la fougue incarnées.

Par contre, de nos jours, les gens lui avaient donné la mauvaise réputation d'être d'une telle froidure et intouchable. Selon les ragots, elle était aussi terrifiante qu'un dragon sorti de sa grotte. Tous, dans l'établissement, s'étaient fait une idée ultra rapide d'elle en moins de sept jours et cela m'était venu aux oreilles par Alice.

Je me demandais si tout avait été orchestré depuis le début ? Je la savais ambitieuse et qu'elle ne reculait devant rien pour atteindre ses objectifs. Avais-je été un obstacle à ses rêves ? Je ne le pensais pas, du moins c'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit ! Alors est-ce que pendant tout ce temps elle n'avait pas fait que mentir ? Me larguant juste avant les épreuves du bac dans l'unique but d'atteindre son objectif et ne pas se préoccuper de sa vie à mes côtés ? Je ne savais pas comment elle s'était débrouillé mais elle avait même passé son bac dans un autre établissement. J'avais eu cette information par des amis que nous avions, à cette époque, en commun. Bordel mais c'était quoi tout ça ! Pourquoi tout mon putain de passé me revenait de plein fouet maintenant ? OK, oui, elle revenait dans ma vie, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je devais me rappeler tous ces mauvais souvenirs, pensais-je en frappant mon poing rageusement sur la porte de mon casier de la salle de sport.

Au moment de mettre les pieds à l'université d'Alaska, j'avais été voir la liste des étudiants en première année de médecine qui figurait près de l'entrée principale et je me rendis compte qu'elle n'y figurait pas. J'avais enfin admis la vérité, non sans souffrir : Bella n'avait jamais eu l'intention de venir ici, étudier avec moi, et encore moins celle de faire sa vie avec moi. Je m'étais convaincu avec les années qu'elle s'était tout simplement contentée de prendre un peu de bon temps avec moi et, au moment de passer aux choses sérieuses, elle s'était enfuie en m'abandonnant derrière elle sans l'ombre d'un remord.

Le jour J, ma mère me l'avait annoncé avec des sanglots dans la voix : « Je suis désolée mon chéri, elle est passée pendant ton absence et te fais dire que tout est terminé. Elle te fait dire de l'oublier et de ne pas chercher à la revoir.» Sur ces dernières paroles elle me laissa pantois au milieu de la cuisine de notre HLM et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Que venait-elle de me dire ? Je devais sortir avec elle demain soir ! Comment croire à tout cela ? Tout d'abord, ma mère appréciait énormément Bella malgré le fait que cette dernière soit riche et nous non. Pensez qu'Esmée n'avait rien dit ou rien fait… elle était comme sa fille. Je devais mettre cela au clair en allant téléphoner à Renée, la mère, de Bella. Elle avait confirmé les propos de ma chère maman et avait même ajouté, devant mon insistance à vouloir parler à ma douce, que Bella ne voulait plus jamais me voir et qu'ils feraient bloquer mon numéro. Et surtout, de ne plus importuner sa fille.

C'était impossible !

Elle et moi étions inséparables. Nous vivions l'un pour l'autre. La vie n'avait aucun sens lorsque l'autre n'y était pas. Je pris le combiné et le fracassai contre le mur en le lançant férocement. Le téléphone s'ouvra en deux et fut hors d'état de marche, j'allais devoir en payer un nouveau à ma mère. Merde ! De plus, j'avais perforé le mur. _Comme si l__'__argent pleuvait chez nous_, pensais-je en ironiquement tout en ruminant sur mon malheur.

Armé de mon dernier espoir, je ne voulais pas baisser les bras tout de suite : si j'arrivais à parler à ma Bella, tout s'arrangerait, j'en étais certain ! C'était qu'un malentendu, je désirais tant que cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que j'allais m'éveiller très bientôt. OUI, le réveil allait résonner dans toute la pièce. J'attendais, j'attendais, rien… C'était donc la réalité !

Désirant ardemment la voir à tout prix, je m'étais alors mis à rôder dans sa rue dans l'espoir de lui parler, et je l'avais aperçue, en effet…

Bella m'avait vu également, je croyais qu'elle allait me sourire et vouloir me sauter au cou en me voyant. Telle était sa réaction lorsqu'elle me voyait.

Sauf qu'elle détourna délibérément le regard et s'empressa de monter à l'avant de la berline noire de sa mère. Je la vis gesticuler à l'endroit de cette dernière, alors que celle-ci sortait du parking familial sans sourciller à ce que sa fille faisait. À ce moment-là, j'avais cru que la terre allait s'ouvrir sous mes pieds et m'engouffrer à tout jamais. C'était comme si l'on m'avait arraché une partie de moi-même. Plus jamais je ne la revis, sa famille avait fait poser une immense barrière avec tout un système de sécurité ultra moderne. Lorsque j'avais annoncé cela à ma mère, elle prit panique en me disant qu'elle ne voulait plus que j'y aille, que j'étais fou et de l'oublier, que cela serait mieux pour moi.

Comme ce jour-là, me rappeler ce moment me noua la gorge.

Lorsque le premier choc fut passé, je n'eus pas le choix de me rendre à l'évidence : Bella ne voulait plus rien savoir de moi et elle avait eu l'aide de sa famille pour cela puisqu'effectivement le numéro de résidence et du portable de ma belle furent changé, de plus elle avait été absente du lycée pour la dernière semaine qu'il restait avant les épreuves du bac, car je ne l'y voyais plus. Lorsque je voyais sa place vide en biologie à côté de moi, j'avais envie de mourir.

Mes mâchoires se crispèrent et, d'un geste rageur, j'ouvris le robinet de la douche. Une averse de gouttelettes brûlantes inonda mon corps, mais je ne sentais absolument rien. La chaleur ne m'affectait pas vu l'état d'esprit que je me trouvais.

Tout cela parce qu'elle était réapparu dans ma triste vie après tout ce temps. Cette beauté que j'avais tant adulée, la cause de tous mes soucis.

La femme dont le souvenir m'avait hanté pendant douze longues années, planant comme une ombre sur mon mariage qu'elle avait anéanti. Je repensais à cette époque : je vivais un mariage heureux avec Tanya, on s'aimait du moins c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce jour.

Nous nous étions rencontrés sur les bancs de la fac lors de ma dernière année de doctorat, elle connaissait mon histoire houleuse avec Bella et comment s'était passé cette séparation et tout le mal que cela avait engendré en moi.

Je voulais que cela fonctionne entre ma femme et moi.

Elle m'avait aidé - du moins je l'avais espéré - à panser cette blessure mais au bout de cinq ans mon ex-femme, Tanya Denali-Cullen, m'avait lancé au visage, qu'elle ne me supportait plus et me demanda le divorce, tout cela par téléphone.

— Je veux divorcer Edward. Je ne suis plus capable de supporter ce malaise qui plane au-dessus de nos têtes. Tu ne l'as jamais oublié ! Tu l'aimes toujours, même dans tes rêves, Bella par ci, Bella par là. Je vais voir Maître Jenks demain. Au revoir pauvre con. M'avait-elle craché hargneusement avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Suite à ce mariage qui s'était terminé désastreusement, tout type de relation sentimentale était prohibée de ma vie pour me consacrer uniquement à mon métier. Après cet échec, j'étais devenu ce que j'avais toujours rêvé d'être : un médecin dévoué et compétent. Comme je l'avais toujours si bien dit à ma mère. Puis, je serais parfaitement apte de considérer Isabella Swan comme une collègue parmi d'autres, ni plus ni moins…

Pour certaines raisons que je ne comprends pas et ne comprendrai surement jamais, l'administration du personnel modifia les emplois du temps de chacun des membres du service, et ce fût ainsi que je découvris que le mien, ainsi que toutes mes gardes et toutes mes astreintes correspondaient en totalité avec ceux de Bella. OK, j'étais le chef de service et elle, la nouvelle, mais… Oui, l'idée de demander à échanger mes tours de garde avec un autre médecin me traversa rapidement l'esprit, mais je me ravisai tout aussi vite de peur de susciter la suspicion.

Désormais tout le personnel de cet hôpital, savait que Bella et moi nous nous connaissions et cela depuis l'époque du lycée.

_Merci Alice, pensais-je, ironiquement, tout en roulant des yeux. _

Il aurait donc été étrange que je demande de me faire remplacer pour ne pas me retrouver à travailler avec elle.

De tous les milieux où j'avais vécu ou travaillé, jamais je n'avais connu des gens qui aimaient colporter des ragots, à ce point. Vis-à-vis le service, il était hors de question que je me retrouve la cible de commérages, comme ils étaient si bons pour le faire. À connaître Bella, elle serait furieuse et n'apprécierait pas du tout.

Une semaine était passée depuis l'arrivée du Dr. Swan où mon planning avait été réorganisé durant laquelle, mon impression et mes doutes initiaux finirent par diminuer. Isabella se comportait avec moi comme elle le faisait avec n'importe quel autre confrère. Soucieuse avant tout de la qualité du service, elle se montrait très professionnelle, me transmettait toutes les informations nécessaires étant son chef de service, et ne se permettait aucune allusion intime ou personnelle, ce qui me convenait à merveille. Je ne savais pas comment j'aurais réagi avoir eu un signe quelconque de sa part.

_Aurais-je flanché ?_

Je ne devais pas penser à tout cela, ce n'était pas le cas. Je me remis la tête dans mes dossiers pour oublier tout cela.

Le calme se rompit le vendredi soir suivant à cause d'une garde plus que tumultueuse durant laquelle j'étais en pause dans la salle de repos. Je fus vite sorti de là lorsque j'entendis des voix s'élever et vociférer contre le personnel de l'hôpital. En m'approchant de l'endroit d'où les voix me parvenaient et j'assistai à une scène presque surréaliste : je vis Bella toisant avec un calme imperturbable avec trois jeunes hommes et une jeune femme complètement ivres et défoncés et qui étaient manifestement à l'origine de tout ce boucan qui avait attiré mon attention.

Je restai en retrait, en cas de besoin j'interviendrai. Ils s'étaient apparemment bagarrés à la sortie d'un métro suite à une soirée bien arrosée et deux des hommes avaient été blessés pendant l'altercation : l'un avait un œil au beurre noir, le second, le plus agité de tous, avait eu l'avant-bras entaillé par un couteau, selon moi, mais rien n'était certain de la distance d'où j'étais. Une blessure qui ne présentait pas de caractère d'urgence immédiate, comme Bella s'évertua à l'expliquer au petit groupe en les priant, avec douceur et frigidité, de bien vouloir attendre leur tour qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et, surtout, qu'ils devaient arrêter d'hurler sur Jacob et, la réceptionniste qui orientaient les nouveaux venus en fonction de la gravité de leurs blessures. Que ce n'était pas de leur faute à eux. Mais, chauffés par l'alcool, les jeunes gens crièrent encore et encore, au point que Jacob dut appeler la sécurité, c'était surtout pour la sécurité de notre personnel qu'il nous avait été obligé de fonctionner dans les règles.

La sécurité fut rapide à arriver puisque deux agents arrivèrent avant que les fêtards du métro aient eus le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit.

— Dr Swan, vous avez un problème ? Demanda, Mike, l'un de nos agents arrivés sur place.

— Non, merci à vous, répondit Bella, en se retournant vers ce dernier. N'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers ces messieurs.

L'un d'eux, celui qui avait un œil au beurre noir, acquiesça dans un marmonnement à peine audible.

— Parfait ! conclut Isabella. Jacob, quel est mon patient suivant ? Au fait, quel est votre nom, demanda Isabella à celui qui avait un coquard.

— Jasper Hale, docteur, répondit-il la tête basse.

— Bien, allez vous asseoir M. Hale nous vous appellerons sous peu. Puis elle partit avec le dossier du prochain patient dans ses mains que Jacob lui avait remis.

Ce qui venait de se produire sous mes yeux me laissa sans voix. La fragile Bella que je connaissais, issue d'un milieu bourgeois et qui n'avait sans doute jamais eu affaire de sa vie à ce genre d'individus, sa mère ne lui aurait pas permis ! — quand moi, en revanche, j'en avais fréquenté de très près, parce que ma mère, d'origine modeste, vivaient dans un quartier défavorisé de Forks —, avait réussi à dompter cette bande de gueulards hostiles en un claquement de doigt.

Manifestement, elle avait beaucoup changé et son surnom de « dragon » n'était peut-être pas faux, après tout. Pire, avec les années, elle avait fort bien pu devenir la réplique exacte de sa mère, la redoutée et redoutable Renée Swan, un monstre de froideur et d'assurance.

_J__'__en avais bien peur, soufflais-je silencieusement. _

Ainsi venais-je de découvrir Bella sous son vrai jour… ? Cela me fit tressaillir, juste d'y penser.

Ce fut sur cette pensée que je dus me rendre dans la salle huit avec le dossier d'un patient puisque plusieurs attendaient dans la salle d'attente, dont cette bande d'hurluberlus. Ma pause avait été coupée mais, dès que je pus jouir d'un court moment d'accalmie, je me précipitai dans la salle de repos afin d'avaler un énième café pour me tenir éveillé après 48h de garde d'affilée.

J'y trouvais Bella, tenant un verre fumant d'une main, et dans l'autre, un biscuit au chocolat des plus alléchants.

— À quel endroit tu as trouvé cela ? Demandais-je en fixant le biscuit avec envie.

— Je me suis faite amie/amie avec une collègue du service de pédiatrie cette semaine. Elle me l'a apporté. Elle apporte toujours des petits délices avec elle et m'a demandé d'être son cobaye puisque j'aime tout ce qu'elle apporte… Elle se tut abruptement.

J'hochai lentement la tête. OK, je mourais de faim puisque je n'avais rien mangé depuis le déjeuner, mais pas question de lui en demander une part.

—Tu en veux la moitié ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton las.

Elle avait dû avoir remarqué que je regardais cette gâterie avec trop d'insistance, quel idiot je faisais lorsque mon estomac criait famine.

_Je n__'__é__tais pas mieux que notre ambulancier Emmett, pensais-je en roulant des yeux._

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle partagea le biscuit moelleux en deux et me tendit une part.

— Merci, tu n'étais pas obligée, dis-je en la prenant machinalement.

Qu'avais-je sous les yeux ? Était-ce bien là la jeune femme qui avait transformé tout à l'heure une meute de loups en agneaux doux et dociles ? Cela en était déconcertant de la connaître sous deux angles différents.

— Et puis, comment as-tu trouvé ta première semaine parmi nous ? Lui demandais-je pour me sortir de cette léthargie.

— Très bien, très bien, répondit-elle, évasive et pensive.

C'était la même chose de mon côté, après avoir surmonté le fait de revoir Isabella et cela était conditionnel à ce que je parvienne à maintenir le cap — ignorer le trouble qu'elle faisait naître en moi chaque fois qu'elle était à proximité, par exemple —, je pouvais considérer que j'avais passé une excellente semaine et j'aimais beaucoup mon nouveau poste de chef de services au London Hospital. J'avais beaucoup de travail à faire, mais je m'y plaisais bien.

— Je dois simplement m'habituer à cet étrange emploi du temps, ajouta-t-elle, avant qu'un lourd silence s'installe entre nous.

— Je suis certain que dans moins de trois mois, les illustres visionnaires du service des ressources humaines nous sortiront une nouvelle idée de génie qui changera tout de nouveau, lui annonçais-je, sachant trop bien que c'était bien ce qui arriverait.

— Et ça te surprend toi ? Pas moi ! C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé le poste de Chef de Service, que tu as accepté ! Se moqua-t-elle, en riant.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur son magnifique visage lorsqu'elle vit mes traits se durcir et mon expression se rembrunir. Elle avait touché l'un de mes points sensibles… celui de faire rire de moi. Comment avaient-ils pu penser à moi en deuxième choix alors que cela faisait trois ans que j'étais à leur service ? Cela m'avait affecté plus que d'ordinaire, était-ce parce que c'était elle qui venait de me l'annoncer ? Bref, pour ne pas qu'elle pense m'avoir touché à ce point, je décidai de changer de sujet.

— Tu m'as surpris tout à l'heure avec la bande d'écervelés.

Sans sourciller, elle haussa les épaules.

— C'est une question d'habitude tu sais… Surprenant que tu n'y sois pas habitué depuis le temps. Les vendredis et samedis soir, peu importe l'hôpital, on reçoit souvent des excités qui ont trop bu ou intoxiqués aux drogues. Tu dois juste maîtriser la situation avant qu'elle ne t'échappe, Edward. Et pour ça, il existe un truc immanquable : ils doivent s'imaginer qu'ils ont le choix. De cette façon, ces individus n'ont pas l'impression de perdre la face et, normalement, ils se tiennent tranquilles.

— Mais tu aurais pu être blessée si la situation t'avait échappé, lui dis-je avec sévérité.

— Jacob avait prévenu la sécurité. Et… comment as-tu su ?

— N'empêche… C'était tout de même assez risqué. Et euh… j'ai entendu du bruit et je suis sorti de la salle de repos pour voir. Répondis-je tout à coup mal à l'aise. Je passai ma main droite dans mes cheveux en bataille, pensant faire partir ce malaise, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il demeurait toujours.

— Ah ! Un chef de service à l'époque où j'étais interne m'a enseigné une petite astuce bien pratique…

Elle mit la main dans la poche de sa blouse blanche et en ressorti une seringue servant à faire des péridurales, tout en parlant. Bon sang ! Que faisait-elle avec cela sur elle ?

— Ferme tes yeux et imagine la scène…, poursuivit-elle. Tu es ivre ou encore drogué, tu es blessé, et le médecin face à toi t'explique qu'il va se servir de cette immense seringue pour t'injecter une dose de vaccin antitétanique avant de te soigner… Bien sûr, tout le monde sait bien que lorsqu'on est ivre, nous avons besoin d'une double dose de vaccin, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger rire dans la voix. Donc si tu attends gentiment ton tour dans la salle d'attente, ton taux d'alcool dans ton sang baissera, et tu vas te dire que le médecin va également penser que tu n'es pas aussi saoul que tu en as l'air, donc il se servira que d'une petite seringue, qui elle est beaucoup moins impressionnante que la première. Que choisiras-tu ? Tu cognes le médecin ou bien tu vas t'assoir et attends patiemment ton tour ?

J'ouvris les yeux de stupéfaction d'avoir entendu cela sortir de sa bouche. Je la dévisageai, sachant très bien que cette histoire n'avait aucun sens.

— Mais que me racontes-tu là ! Nous savons très bien, toi et moi, que ces histoires de double dose de vaccin et l'alcoolémie dans le sang, c'est n'importe quoi ! Et puis, c'est une seringue à péridurale que tu tiens, il n'y a même pas d'aiguille au bout !

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bella, fière d'elle-même.

— J'ai menti pour la bonne cause… Et ça a marché !

Sur ces mots, elle vida son café d'un trait comme elle le faisait bien souvent et se leva.

— J'y retourne. Ferme ta bouche, les mouches vont y entrer, dit-elle en riant me voyant bouche-bée.

Sans voix, je la regardai gagner la porte évitant de justesse le chambranle, puis disparaître dans le couloir.

Ce sourire… Les pièges de l'amour étaient situés tout autour de moi. Il serait tellement facile de retomber amoureux de cette jolie brunette, aux yeux chocolat. Bella était devenue courageuse, drôle, toujours aussi maladroite… et encore plus ravissante que dans mes souvenirs. Oui, Isabella Swan était d'une beauté à couper le souffle… je devais dire que le début de la trentaine lui allait à ravir. Mais si j'écoutais mon cœur, en très peu de temps, il serait encore en lambeaux au fond de ma poitrine. Valait mieux écouter ma tête… _ah moins que__…_ NON, écoute ta tête, c'est plus sage. Ce fut en me pinçant l'arête du nez que je quittai la salle de repos pour aller appeler le patient suivant : Jasper Hale.

.

.

**PDV Bella**

Épuisée, je stoppai ma course que je faisais dans les rues de mon quartier avec le son d'une musique tonitruante depuis quarante-cinq minutes. J'éteignis mon iPod touch et me laissa tomber sur la pelouse à l'avant de ma maison, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Edward, j'avais tant essayé de le chasser de mon esprit, mais en vain : l'image du médecin me hantait sans cesse.

Bordel ! Qu'il était tant douloureux de repenser au passé ! Mais pourquoi y repensais-je sans cesse ? Peut-être parce que j'avais trente ans, que j'étais désormais un médecin compétent – du moins, je le croyais, avec ce qu'Edward m'avait balancé par la tête – et qui essayait de prendre sa place dans ce nouvel établissement. Je n'avais plus rien à voir avec la jeune adolescente perdue, blessée par la douleur et contrainte à voir mon univers s'effondrer autour de moi alors que je n'avais que dix-huit ans.

Malheureusement, rien ne me faisait oublier. Les souvenirs beaucoup trop présents l'emportaient sur mes résolutions d'enterrer le passé pour de bon. C'était idiot, stupide, puéril et pourtant… Je voyais se dérouler comme dans un film la même scène, encore et encore depuis des années, ce moment d'infinie douceur où Edward et moi avions fait l'amour pour la première fois… Les yeux d'Edward, d'un vert resplendissant comme celui d'une émeraude, le sourire qui illuminait son visage, ses lèvres qui s'étaient approchées doucement des miennes, puis très vite, nos peaux nues l'une contre l'autre, notre étreinte enfiévrée dans la clairière baignée d'un rayon de soleil printanier, où nous nous étions retrouvés pour réviser nos examens, du bac, ensemble…

Cela faisait des années que je n'y avais plus songé, alors pourquoi maintenant, oui pourquoi ? Pour continuer de souffrir encore et encore ?

Non, il était totalement inutile de me mentir. Cette même douleur me nouait la gorge et me chamboulait chaque fois qu'un cas d'obstétrique se présentait aux urgences.

J'avais appris à chasser très vite cette douleur, parce que j'étais médecin d'abord et avant tout. Je me devais d'être là pour mes patients, présente et non dans les nuages ou dans mes souvenirs douloureux chaque fois qu'un cas de ce genre arrivait à moi.

Malgré tout cela, malgré mes efforts, souvent, mes mains se posaient d'elles-mêmes sur mon ventre, en un geste non-réfléchi, celui de toutes les femmes qui portent la vie.

Jamais je ne pourrais remercier assez le Dr Masen pour tout ce qu'il avait tenté, le jour le plus incroyablement tragique de ma vie.

Déception. Tel avait été le mot que j'aurais pu employer à ce moment. J'avais déçu mes parents, qu'ils me disaient. M. et Mme Swan dans leur coquette villa d'un quartier très riche de Forks, avec leurs deux rutilantes voitures de l'année, ainsi que leurs deux beaux et gentils enfants, Isabella et James.

Mais, à l'âge de dix-huit ans, de par mes choix, ils avaient eu de nombreuses raisons de me renier. Choix qu'ils refusaient mais que jamais je ne regretterais malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, bon ou mauvais. Mon frère n'avait pas été mieux, mais il avait attendu ses vingt printemps pour avouer à mes parents qu'il était amoureux de la bonne Jessica. Il avait donc à son tour déshonoré la famille en quittant la maison avec elle. J'avais reçu un mois plus tard, une carte contenant des photos de mariage de lui et la bonne en habits de noce. Mes parents l'avaient officiellement supprimé de leurs testaments. Quant à moi, mes études et ma brillante carrière n'avaient jamais suffi à racheter ma « faute » aux yeux de mes parents qui me reniaient toujours. Et le fait que j'exerce dans un hôpital londonien dans une région défavorisé plutôt que dans les quartiers chic de l'une des nombreuses cités américaines, les confortaient un peu plus dans la piètre opinion qu'ils avaient de moi.

« _Pauvre, Bella, mais comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide ? Tu étais voué à un grand avenir et tu as tourné le dos à tout cela ! Stupide, tel est ce que tu es vraiment._ »…

Nous étions plusieurs années plus tard, et les mots cruels de ma mère, qu'elle m'avait prononcés d'un ton si froid et plein de reproches, résonnaient encore à mes oreilles.

Mais je me rendais compte que ma mère n'avait pas tort à cette époque. Il fallait être totalement stupide pour croire que mon Edward serait resté à mes côtés et qu'il aurait tenu ses promesses, dont celle de m'aimer toujours. Il était certain que l'arrivée d'un bébé aurait bouleversé tous nos précieux projets ainsi que notre existence. Nous aurions eu un parcours plus sinueux que prévu, et semé d'embûches, mais aujourd'hui peut-être aurions-nous réalisé notre rêve : fonder notre famille et devenir médecins.

_À quoi bon repenser à tout cela Bella ?_ En y réfléchissant, je devais lutter pour contenir mes larmes qui jaillissaient lentement aux coins de mes yeux.

_Reprends-toi ma belle !_

Le jour où tu as téléphoné à Edward pour lui annoncer la nouvelle tu avais déjà assez pleuré, maintenant, ton cœur était à sec. Du moins, il l'était…

Deux jours avant que ma vie bascule, j'avais été à Port Angeles afin d'acheter un test de grossesse, dans une petite pharmacie où personne ne risquait de mettre un nom sur mon visage et de tout rapporter à ma mère, la femme du shérif du comté. Le lendemain, j'en avais été incapable, remettant encore au lendemain ce que j'aurais dû faire. Finalement, au matin du deuxième jour, je m'enfermai à double tour dans la salle de bains de ma chambre et j'avais fait le test. Après une attente interminable de deux ou trois minutes – les plus longues de ma vie – je compris finalement la raison de mon absence de règles des deux derniers mois ainsi que les petites nausées que je ressentais. Rien n'avait à voir avec le stress relié à l'approche des examens comme je l'avais si bien pensé.

À cette constatation, je me précipitai sur le téléphone pour prévenir Edward, la personne qui ne me laisserait pas tomber et dont j'avais le plus besoin.

Son retour d'appel ne vînt jamais. Après avoir essayé des dizaines de fois, toujours en vain, je finis par conclure que l'homme de ma vie avait ordonné à sa mère de ne pas me le passer. Qu'il ne désirait aucune communication avec moi. Étant tous deux dans une section scientifique option biologie, et lui, sachant que je n'avais pas eu mes règles depuis ce temps, il n'avait pas été dupe et avait deviné. Selon moi, il avait décidé de s'éclipser de ma vie en me faisant comprendre qu'entre nous deux, c'était terminé et qu'il serait plus facile pour moi de l'oublier ainsi. _FOUTAISE ! _Lâche, voilà ce qu'il avait été.

Je m'étais même déplacée jusque chez lui et j'avais parlé à cette douce et tendre Esmée. Elle m'annonça qu'il était parti avec une fille pour le weekend. Le vertige me pris. Je quittai en courant la maison de celle qui venait d'abattre sur moi mon dernier espoir. Et pendant ce temps, mes parents changèrent nos numéros de fixe et de portable et firent installer une immense barrière entourant la maison, prétextant notre sécurité puisque de nombreux vols et appels de menaces étaient effectués dans plusieurs résidences huppées de notre quartier.

Ensuite, Renée Swan, alias ma traitresse de mère, avait tout planifié dans les moindres détails pour éviter les commérages : l'interruption « volontaire » de grossesse – communément appelé un avortement – dans une clinique privée hors de Forks et des environs. Elle m'avait même prévu une convalescence de quelques mois pour « _raison de santé_ », qui expliquerait pourquoi moi, sa fille, je ne m'étais pas présentée aux examens du baccalauréat.

« Tu pourras le repasser l'année prochaine, ma puce. Ce n'est pas si catastrophique, tu sais. » M'avait-elle dit très sérieusement en sortant de notre jardin dans sa berline noire.

Ses paroles m'énervèrent et me blessèrent davantage que la vision que je venais d'avoir d'Edward avant de prendre place dans le véhicule. J'étais en furie et criait sur ma mère jusqu'au moment que je me rende compte que cela était inefficace. Je devais prendre les grands moyens.

Je voulais garder le bébé et en arrivant à la clinique j'exigeai au médecin de lui parler seul à seule. Je lui expliquai que je refusais catégoriquement d'avorter. Ayant l'âge légal, il ne pût m'obliger et me laissa repartir. J'espérais secrètement que ma mère changerait d'attitude lorsque l'enfant serait là. Et si ce n'avait pas été le cas, je me serais débrouillée seule…

Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées ainsi.

_Oh NON ! Loin de là. Pensais-je ironiquement en arrachant de l__'__herbe sur mon parterre._

Ma mère me piqua une crise de nerfs sur le chemin du retour. À la maison, elle avait parlé à mon père et on me donnait jusqu'aux épreuves du bac pour changer d'avis sinon je devais quitter la maison et qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais entendre parler de moi. Aussi douloureux qu'était ma décision, elle était prise et personne ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis.

Quelques heures avant le début de mes examens, pendant que je bouclais mes valises, les signes avant-coureurs d'une fausse couche apparurent.

Je repensais à ce qu'il m'était arrivé et j'étais furieuse contre moi-même, ou encore contre l'homme dont je terrai le nom. Je séchai mes larmes d'un revers de main rageur avant que l'on me voit faire.

Après tout, de quoi me plaignais-je ? Après cette mésaventure, j'avais tout de même quitté le nid familial. Je m'étais installée chez ma grand-mère Swan. La seule qui ne m'avait jamais jugé et qui me prenait telle que j'étais. Un membre à part entière de la famille. Une vraie perle cette femme. Elle m'avait toujours soutenue pour que je devienne médecin, jusqu'à il y a cinq mois. Elle est décédée d'un cancer du pancréas. N'ayant plus personne dans ce coin de pays qui ne tenait à moi, à part mon frère, j'avais demandé un transfert à l'étranger.

Aujourd'hui, j'exerçais mon métier dans un nouvel hôpital que je commençais à apprécier et déménager à Londres m'avait permis de rencontrer mes deux futures meilleures amies. Ça ne changeait rien à ma vie, à part être moins seule dans cette ville qui m'était totalement inconnue. Quand au retour imprévu d'Edward… rien ne devrait changer non plus ! D'accord. D'ACCORD ! Une certaine – _Bella ne te ment pas_ –, ok une grande attirance physique demeurait intacte, c'était un fait gros comme la lune. Mais je pourrais en venir à bout en peu de temps. Mon esprit divaguait sur le torse nu et musclé de cet Apollon que j'avais mainte et mainte fois caressé du bout des doigts.

_STOP ! Isabella Swan, ça suffit, me grondais-je intérieurement. _

Il me suffirait de me tenir à la ligne de conduite que nous nous étions fixée : courtoisie sur notre lieu de travail, aucun contact en dehors, point à la ligne.

_Mmm… fesses musclées et bien galbées__…__ Arrête, arrête, A.R.R.Ê.T.E, me martelais-je l__'__esprit, tu te fais du mal pour rien, pensais-je désespérée dû à ma faiblesse envers lui._

Pourquoi penser à lui ? Il devait certainement être marié et père de famille ! Et même s'il ne l'était pas, il m'avait déjà prouvé une fois que je ne pouvais compter sur lui.

_Mieux valait l__'__oublier ! Pensais-je amèrement en claquant la porte d'entrée derrière moi._

* * *

.

Voilà... comment l'avez-vous trouvé?  
Un Edward accroc à sa Bella, une Bella qui malgré tout fantasme toujours sur lui et une Renée que l'on n'a envie que lui en foutre une en pleine tronche...  
_Merci à ma bêta Melacullen _pour sa relecture :)  
_**p.s. prochain chapitre... une discussion s'impose Dr. Swan...**_  
_Jess_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Un énorme merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews sur le précédent chapitre:)  
Ouiiiiii... un nouveau chapitre !  
Enfin direz-vous... je sais je sais...  
mais je me suis mise à l'écriture de OS pour améliorer mes lemons.  
Je devais vous mettre la discussion mais...  
j'ai changé d'idée à la dernière minute et mis un petit suspence à la place :P  
Je vous laisses..._

**Bonne lecture

* * *

**

**PDV EDWARD**

Une nouvelle journée débutait. Une autre à passer à ses côtés, à la superviser de temps à autre en respirant son odeur de fraise qui chatouillait mes narines lorsqu'elle passait près de moi. Cela me rendait fou.

_Cullen reprends-toi, tu ne l'auras plus jamais. Elle semble trop te mépriser pour cela. _

_Toi la conscience, je suis au courant de tout cela. Arrête de me le répéter à chaque fois, pensais-je en entrant dans l'hôpital d'un pas rageur. _

Je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur pour me rendre à mon bureau, étant légèrement en retard.

_Arrêtes de rêvasser, ça va te coûter ton job Cullen, me cria à nouveau ma conscience lorsque j'arrivai à mon étage. Bella avait peut-être raison après tout, je n'étais qu'un prix de consolation pour l'hôpital, mais tu risques de tout perdre si tu ne sors pas ton cul de cet ascenseur et que tu ne vas pas direct à ton bureau, maintenant._

Je saluai rapidement plusieurs collègues avant de refermer la porte derrière moi et d'y déposer mon manteau sur l'un des crochets.

La journée commençait, mais de quoi sera-t-elle faite ?

.

**PDV BELLA**

J'avais travaillé toute la nuit, j'étais fatiguée mais le médecin qui devait prendre son tour de garde pour me remplacer n'arrivait pas. Un proche de sa famille était décédé durant la nuit. Edward m'avait bipé pour me l'annoncer.

_Quelle belle nouvelle, pensais-je sarcastiquement._

J'aurais préféré aller au lit. Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. On me permettait de dormir, deux heures, dans une salle de repos réservée aux employés.

Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis épuisée.

Je venais de sombrer dans un sommeil profond quand je me sentis revenir à la surface. J'ouvris les yeux et je trouvai Edward qui s'affairait à m'éveiller en me secouant légèrement. Je sursautais de le voir aussi près de moi.

-Debout la marmotte, ta sieste est terminée, me dit-il gentiment en souriant.

-Déjà…, dis-je déçue de ne pas avoir dormi plus longtemps tout en me frottant les yeux à cause de la lumière très agressive.

-Oui. Passes-toi un peu d'eau froide et rejoins-moi dans le couloir, on va aller voir les patients qui ont été admis aux urgences, me dit-il d'un ton plus professionnel, presque froid et indifférent.

_J'aurais pu jurer qu'il m'avait parlé comme à une interne, me dis-je en le regardant sortir vêtu de son sarrau blanc. _

_Avoir su qu'il travaillait ici, aurai-je dit oui ? Je n'étais plus certaine de rien, et s'il venait à savoir… me dis-je en me passant de l'eau sur le visage pour me réveiller._

-Alors ça vient ?

Ces mots impatients me sortirent de mes pensées. Je lâchai les rebords de l'évier et me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers la porte qui venait de se refermer.

À ma sortie, il se décolla du mur et me tendit une pile semblable à celle qu'il avait déjà en main.

-Voilà les patients que l'on doit voir, ceux que je te donne sont des nouveaux cas qui sont arrivés durant ta sieste. Des questions ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton sec alors que je regardais les numéros de civière sur les dossiers. Six, les uns aux côtés des autres.

-Non, pas pour l'instant, lui répondis-je hébétée de son comportement face à l'ascenseur qui nous amènerait au rez-de-chaussée.

_Tantôt gentil, tantôt froid envers moi, pourquoi ? Se pouvait-il que… ? Non, il était un être sans cœur qui ne cherchait qu'à me blesser, me dis-je en entrant dans l'ascenseur, seule, à ses côtés._

Les portes se fermèrent, puis rien. Personne ne bougeait pour appuyer sur le bouton du RC. Je pris donc l'initiative de le faire en étirant le bras devant lui. En reprenant ma place, je fus brusquement poussée contre la paroi de la cabine, me faisant lâcher les dossiers. Lorsque je compris ce qu'il m'arrivait, sa bouche était déjà plaquée durement contre la mienne. Surprise, je ne répondis pas à son baiser, mais il se voulait insistant malgré la cloche des étages que l'on entendait. Son odeur de miel commençait à me faire perdre la tête, son corps collé au mien… Je me fis prendre à son jeu en lui rendant son baiser avidement, lui laissant accès à ma langue lorsqu'il lécha ma lèvre inférieure.

La cloche de notre étage sonna, l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Aussitôt les portes ouvertes, il me laissa là, sans se retourner, contre le mur. J'étais planté comme une pauvre conne au milieu de mes dossiers éparpillés au sol. Je les ramassai rapidement sous les regards interloqués des infirmières qui voulaient entrer. Je sortis rouge de honte et me rendis d'un pas rapide auprès de mes patients.

Après avoir fait le tour de chaque patient dont j'avais le dossier, je pris une pause bien méritée d'avoir entendu tous ces gens râler contre le système de santé et qu'après tout ce temps d'attente, un médecin, en l'occurrence moi, était venu à leur rencontre. Ce n'était pas de ma faute. Je faisais mon possible pour être disponible pour tous.

_J'aurais dû être dans mon lit, me dis-je en me rendant à la salle de repos._

En franchissant la porte, j'eus l'instinct de faire marche arrière. Il était là.

_Pourquoi était-il toujours là quand j'avais à y aller ?_

-Salut !

Trop tard, il m'avait vu.

Faisant comme si de rien n'était et que je n'avais pas été affecté par son geste plus tôt dans la journée.

-Tiens, je t'en dois la moitié, ajouta-t-il en désignant la barre de chocolat qu'il avait à la main.

J'allais me servir un café, me laissa tomber dans le canapé en soupirant et acceptai les carrés de chocolat qu'il me tendait.

-Merci.

-La journée a été rude ?

-Depuis que tu m'as bipé ce matin, tout va de travers si tu veux savoir. Je viens de traiter un jeune homme qui s'était sauvé de chez lui avec sa copine et il a été retrouvé entre la vie et la mort. C'est à cause de James, je suppose… dis-je en regrettant aussitôt mes paroles.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Edward.

-Parce que James est parti de la maison avec la bonne. Il l'a épousée à Las Vegas et m'a envoyé des photos. Depuis, j'ai très rarement des nouvelles de lui, dis-je avec un soupir d'amertume.

Edward paraissait incrédule.

-Petit James est parti avec la bonne ?

-Oui… finalement, ta mère n'avait pas tort, enchaînai-je après une pause. Notre famille est snob et mesquine, et s'il nous arrive toutes ces histoires, bah… nous ne l'avons pas volé. Nous sommes la honte de notre famille, lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Edward fronça les sourcils avec perplexité.

-Que me racontes-tu ?

_Il me faisait marcher, il devait savoir à quoi je faisais allusion ! Songeais-je._

J'écartai sa question d'un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

-Rien…

-Mais Bella…

-Rien, je te dis ! Conclus-je d'un ton sec en me levant pour quitter.

-Bella…

-Non ! Arrête Edward. Tu te crois tout permis ? M'embrasser alors que je ne t'ai pas donné mon accord, dis-je en levant la voix.

Je quittai la pièce au pas de course pour me diriger vers le vestiaire. Il était vide, ouf. J'ouvris mon casier et y regardais la photo qui y était. Faire cela me ressourçait. En refermant la porte, je croisai le regard d'Edward.

.

**PDV EDWARD**

Cette photo, cette enfant me disait quelque chose. Je la connaissais... pourtant non.

.

**PDV BELLA**

Je claquai la porte, lui fonça dedans pour le pousser sur le côté puis je sortis rapidement souhaitant que la journée se finisse mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

J'avais tout fait pour l'éviter le restant du temps suite à notre petite conversation évitant de justesse les explications. Il ne me restait qu'une heure à travailler avant que mon biper ne résonne dans tout le couloir : Edward.

Merde !

* * *

_Vous avez dû avoir remarquez, le chapitre était un peu plus court. C'était voulu !  
Trouvez vous que Bella a bien réagi?  
Pensez-vous qu'Edward a bien fait de l'embrasser ? De la suivre dans les vestiaires?  
Merci à ma bêta Melacullen pour sa relecture :)  
**p.s. prochain chapitre... là c'est VRAI une discussion s'impose et cela dès les débuts du chapitre.**  
Jess_


	6. Chapitre 5

Un nouveau chapitre !

YEAH vous avez même pas eu a attendre 1 mois :P lolll

Voilà _**LA DISCUSSION**_ que vous attendiez toutes.

Je voudrais remercier _toutes celles _qui me lisent et qui laissent** des reviews** j'apprécie énormément et

cela me fait un_** immense plaisir de vous lire **_et de savoir ce que vous pensez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

**PDV BELLA**

_Que me voulait-il encore ? Pensais-je en voyant les nouveaux dossiers qui __s__'étaient accumulé durant mes visites._

J'avertis l'infirmière de garde que je devais quitter l'étage puisque j'avais été bipé et lui dis qu'en cas de besoin elle n'avait qu'à le faire et je reviendrais.

Je pris l'ascenseur pour la énième fois de la journée. Internes et chirurgiens s'y trouvaient déjà entassés. Je souriais de voir ces jeunes internes stressés. Selon moi, ils étaient nouveaux puisque je ne les avais pas encore croisés depuis que j'étais ici.

Mon étage sonna, je sortis d'un pas lent ne sachant pas ce qu'il me voulait. Lorsqu'il me bipait de son bureau se n'était jamais bon ou bien il voulait…

_Non, je ne pouvais lui dire… il ne devait pas savoir. Me disais-je en sentant une perle de sueur glisser entre __mes __seins avant d'atteindre la porte close de son bureau._

Je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de rebrousser chemin mais ne pus le faire puisque mon biper se remit à sonner : Edward.

_ENCORE !_

En relevant le regard, je tombais face à face avec Edward qui ouvrait la porte.

-Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ton biper, me dit-il légèrement impatient en me faisant entrer dans son bureau.

Je pris place dans un fauteuil en cuir face à son immense bureau. Ordinateur, téléphone, bibliothèque, des livres de médecine tous aussi gros les uns les autres et plusieurs affiches représentant le corps humain étaient présentes dans la pièce.

_Voilà tout ce que j'aurais eu si j'avais dit oui pour le poste, pensais-je en ne ressentant aucune amertume envers ma décision._

Une ombre, face à moi, me ramena dans la réalité. Il était assis sur le coin de son bureau, face à moi, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il me semblait hésitant à prendre la parole. Il se pinça l'arête du nez puis souffla.

-Merci d'être restée, commença Edward. Je suis content d'avoir pu compter sur toi…

Je me figeai dans mon fauteuil et la ride entre mes yeux apparut.

Avais-je halluciné ou bien venait-il d'ajouter « pour une fois » dans un murmure qu'il avait dû penser être le seul à entendre ?

-Que veux-tu dire par « pour une fois » ? Lui lançais-je sur la défensive.

Un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edward.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Je restai muette, furieuse de ce qu'il insinuait à mon égard. Pour lui faire sentir mon mécontentement, je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine d'un geste rageur tout en m'affalant au fond du fauteuil.

-Écoute, Bella, on doit avoir cette discussion parce que…

-C'est trop tard, le coupai-je sèchement en me redressant vivement. La discussion que tu veux, nous aurions dû l'avoir il y a de cela douze ans. Mais, à ce que j'ai pu constater, cela ne représentait rien à tes yeux. Je pris une légère pause puis repris. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui n'en ai plus envie, lui dis-je en me laissant aller dans le fauteuil à nouveau.

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? C'est toi qui m'as laissé tomber, comme ça, il y a douze ans, me dit-il en haussant le ton d'un cran.

-Hein? M'insurgeai-je, les yeux sortis de la tête. Si je me rappelle bien, c'est toi qui m'as laissé tomber ! Lui crachai-je au visage en repensant à ce qui s'était produit pile au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui.

-Écoute, commença-t-il après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, nous finissons notre garde, nous sommes tous les deux épuisés… surtout toi. Je t'offre le dîner. Nous pourrons discuter calmement et…

-Pas question ! Et je ne suis pas sûre que Mme. Cullen apprécierait…

-Tout d'abord, je suis divorcé, ensuite… Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous que je te demande mais bien de vouloir me parler. Mais peut-être que quelqu'un t'attend chez toi ? Me demanda-t-il en posant un regard inquisiteur sur moi.

_Que dire à cela ? _

-Non, hésitais-je à lui répondre.

.

.

**PDV EDWARD**

Elle avait hésité à me répondre… Elle me cachait quelque chose. Elle était bonne à ce petit jeu. Normalement, c'était moi le roi de cela, mais là en ce moment je me faisais mettre K.O. et tombais direct au tapis. Je devais me reprendre et continuer ma relance.

-On ne peut pas rester sur un malentendu Bella… Ou bien je vais devoir être obligé de demander à ce que l'on te change d'équipe. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux parler avant d'en arriver là. Non ? Lui dis-je en passant la main, nerveusement, dans mes cheveux.

Bella hésita une nouvelle fois, puis elle céda difficilement avec un soupir.

-OK. Mais pas de dîner. On reste ici, nous n'avons pas fini nos gardes. Laisse-moi passer un coup de fil avant et on discute, me dit-elle d'un ton las et contrarié en se relevant du fauteuil dans lequel elle avait pris place.

Je lui fis un hochement de tête et elle sortit dans le couloir en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. _Mais que __s__e passait-il ? Je ne savais pratiquement rien sur elle depuis son arrivée ici… _Je ne pus continuer mes questionnements concernant cette femme, qui faisait battre mon cœur, puisqu'elle franchit la porte puis reprit sa place dans le fauteuil. N'ayant pas bougé depuis le début, je me levai et fis le tour du bureau pour m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil de travail s'y trouvant derrière.

-Écoute, j'ai eu une journée de merde, tu as eu une longue journée, je te propose d'aller droit au but, lui dis-je. Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur… et pourquoi penses-tu que c'est moi qui t'ai laissé tomber ? Lâchais-je enfin.

-Tu sais, Edward, avec le temps, j'ai essayé d'analyser ton attitude de l'époque… Et j'en suis venue à la conclusion suivante : celle que, la plupart des jeunes hommes de ton âge en auraient fait tout autant. Il n'aime plus sa petite amie, mais au lieu de le lui dire par manque de courage, bah, il s'évapore dans la nature, ne répond à aucun coup de fil, et aussitôt que la fille se montre un tant soit peu insistante, il demande à maman de prendre ses appels. L'échappatoire idéale en somme… Me dit-elle en me lançant un regard glacial.

_Où avait-elle été cherch__er__ toutes ces absurdités ?_ Je laissai échapper un reniflement dédaigneux envers elle avant de lui répondre sur le même ton.

-Tu sais, quoi ? Moi, je pense que la jeune fille des quartiers huppés en a eu marre du jeune homme venant des quartiers pauvres. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle a demandé à sa charmante maman de filtrer tous ses appels, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de lui dire et d'assumer son choix. S'il te plaît, Bella, ne mens pas… C'est toi qui n'as pas répondu à aucun de mes appels.

-Mais de quels coups de fil me parles-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle légèrement irritée.

-Oh, arrête Bella, ne fais pas l'innocente… J'ai appelé des dizaines de fois chez toi, et à chaque fois ta mère me répondait que tu étais absente ou trop occupée pour me parler. Le jour de la première épreuve du bac, tu n'étais pas là. J'ai même demandé à M. Banner où tu étais et il m'a répondu que tu passais tes épreuves dans un autre établissement. Comment as-tu pu changer de lycée aussi rapidement ? C'est impossible que ça soit aussi rapide si tu veux mon avis, tu avais déjà prévu le coup depuis longtemps, lui dis-je avec colère.

Bella me semblait complètement abasourdie par ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle fronça les sourcils ce qui fit ressortir sa ride entre ses yeux.

-Et pourtant si, murmura-t-elle.

-J'te crois pas.

-Mais c'est la vérité ! S'indigna-t-elle en s'adossant lourdement au fauteuil.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

-Oh oui, tu m'aurais écouté, peut-être ? Ironisa-t-elle en tapotant nerveusement les bras de sa chaise. J'oubliais que tu m'aimais tellement…

-Oui, je t'aimais. Bien plus qu…

« Que quiconque », complétais-je en silence. Il était inutile qu'elle sache combien j'avais souffert après son départ.

-Lorsque ta mère m'a dit que tu refusais de me parler et qu'à la fin vous avez changé tous vos numéros de téléphone, lui dis-je en la regardant dans le chocolat de ses yeux. Je n'ai jamais voulu croire ses propos, je me suis rendu près de chez toi dans l'espoir de te voir et de pouvoir t'approcher. Lorsque je t'ai enfin vu et que tu m'as vu toi aussi, tu m'as ignoré… et monté direct dans la voiture sans un regard, rien !

-Mais enfin Edward, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Mon soi-disant petit ami faisait le mort ! Au…

-Mais tu vas finir par m'écouter, je t'ai appelée plusieurs fois, la coupais-je.

-Ah mais oui ? Ça doit être pour cette raison que tu es parti en vacances avec une autre?

-Qu… Quoi ? Demandais-je éberlué.

_C'était quoi cette histoire encore ?_

Bella baissa le regard, tournant une couette de ses cheveux. Elle me semblait prise dans ses pensées et blessée. Ce fut en la voyant ainsi que mon cœur se serra, me rendant compte que toute cette histoire l'avait fait souffrir tout autant que moi au final. Se pourrait-il que cela soit la raison du départ de la douce Bella Swan que j'aimais tant pour être remplacé par le dragon qu'elle était maintenant.

-Lorsque j'ai arrêté de pleurer et que j'étais certaine de ne pas éclater en sanglots, me dit-elle après un moment, je me suis rendue chez toi. Ta mère m'a ouvert la porte, puis elle m'a dit que tu étais parti en vacances avec une autre fille.

-Ma mère n'aurait jamais dit ça, répliquai-je en secouant la tête.

C'était impossible qu'elle ait fait ça à Bella, elle l'aimait comme sa propre fille. Mais plus j'y pensais et plus un doute prenait place en moi.

-Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis une menteuse ? Me lança Bella sur un ton de défi. Tu n'étais pas là, j'ai été chez toi une semaine après la fin des examens.

J'étais troublé, je ne comprenais plus rien, j'essayais de me concentrer sur ce moment et m'efforçai de me souvenir.

-T'as raison, je venais de partir en vacances… dis-je doucement.

-Avec une autre !

-Non, ça non, pas avec une autre! M'insurgeai-je. Dès que les examens ont été terminés, Laurent, mon parrain, m'a emmené à son chalet avec lui, ma tante et ma cousine Victoria. Ils ont voulu me sortir de Forks pour que je me change les idées. Tu as dû avoir mal entendu…

-Ta mère s'est montrée très claire, répliqua Bella avec froideur en serrant les bras du fauteuil faisant blanchir ses jointures. Elle m'a dit que tu étais parti en vacances et je la cite « avec sa nouvelle petite amie ». Esmée, cette femme que je prenais pour ma mère m'a menti. Ouvre les yeux… As-tu su que j'étais passé ?

-Non, lui admis-je à contrecœur.

-Voilà ! Elle ne voulait pas que je te revois alors elle a pris les grands moyens.

-Ma mère a dû vouloir bien faire… Nous pensions que c'était toi qui m'avais quitté, Bella. Ça m'a brisé le cœur, elle a dû le faire pour me protéger.

Elle eut un petit rire narcissique.

-Ta mère a eu tort… Je ne t'ai pas quitté, Edward… J'ai appelé chez toi, m'y suis rendu mais chaque fois tu n'étais pas là. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas rappelé ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu le message, dis-je en voyant se défiler les évènements devant mes yeux.

-Cela ne me surprend pas, dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

-Ne parle pas comme ça de ma mère, elle a dû l'oublier…

-Mais réveille-toi mon pauvre Edward, elle l'a fait exprès, objecta Bella avec fermeté en frappant mon bureau de son petit poing.

-Et toi… Ta mère n'était pas mieux, elle me répondait avant de changer tous vos numéros que tu ne voulais plus me parler, ni avoir aucun contact avec moi. Elle m'a dit « que tu en avais marre que je te harcèle ».

-C'est une blague ? Attends, tu te moques de moi là ? Elle a toujours su que je t'aimais… pourquoi t'a-t-elle dit ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix quasi inaudible.

-Pauvre Bella, la naïveté va te coller à la peau jusqu'à ta mort. Elle me détestait. Lorsqu'elle m'a connu tout était au beau fixe mais du moment qu'elle a appris que je vivais dans une HLM et que j'étais sans le sou, son attitude a totalement changé envers moi. Elle ne voulait surement pas que sa fille fréquente un mec des bas quartiers. Je ne savais pas faire la différence entre un drap de soie et un de satin à l'époque, cela a dût choquer la très chère distinguée Renée Swan.

Je me tus le temps qu'elle digère ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle sortit tout un tas de blasphèmes différents. Je souris à l'idée de voir que cette nouvelle Bella jurait à ce point.

-Quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu jurer, et encore moins lorsque cela concernait ta mère.

-Je dirais plutôt, encore plus, quand il s'agit d'elle.

-Bella, lui dis-je redevenant plus sérieux, je… je ne t'ai jamais abandonnée.

Bella soupira devant ce lourd silence qui planait dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi nos mères ont-elles fait ça ? Se demandait-elle.

Mon regard croisa le sien sans s'y accrocher, elle m'évitait. Il exprimait mélancolie et… peut être du regret ?

-Je serais resté avec toi, Bella, je t'aimais…, réussis-je à lui dire la gorge serrée.

Elle ne souffla mot, le visage ravagé de tristesse.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Lui demandais-je, ne sachant pas moi-même comment nous devions interpréter cette question.

Bella leva les yeux au plafond.

-Je sais pas…

-Tu veux que je te fasse changer d'équipe ?

-Non… Oui, non… Écoute, Edward, la nuit et la journée ont été longues…

-Ta garde est terminée, tu peux y aller. Tu as besoin de repos, lui dis-je doucement.

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Bella, l'interpellais-je avant qu'elle ne l'ait atteint.

-Humm, me dit-elle se retournant vers moi la main sur la poignée.

-As-tu un enfant âgé d'un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années ?

La question m'avait glissé des lèvres.

Je vis une certaine nervosité envahir Bella avant que mon biper n'émette une série de bips stridents. Le temps de baisser le regard pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'un code rouge, elle avait déjà franchi la porte de mon bureau.

* * *

Merci de cliquer sur le bouton **"Reviews"**

J'aime écrire, vous faire lire mais je veux votre avis aussi :) Bon ou mauvais... je veux savoir.

Voilà le chapitre de _LA DISCUSSION,_ reste a voir maintenant pour vous ce qu'il se passera pour la suite ;)

Je remercie ma bêta Melacullen pour sa relecture.

À plus tard, on se revoit bientôt

Jess xxx


	7. Chapitre 6

**PDV Bella**

_Ouf ! P__ensais-je en soufflant derrière la porte close du bureau d'Edward. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je l'avais échappé belle._

Maintenant, je devais me dépêcher d'aller à la maison car une certaine Mme Swan me devait des explications. Je ferai donc le diner et dans la soirée j'allai l'appeler, espérant qu'elle y soit, puisqu'elle était rarement à la maison les weekends.

Je pris le chemin de l'ascenseur rapidement pour ne pas me faire prendre par Edward qui allait quitter son bureau d'une minute à l'autre. Lorsque son biper sonnait, ce n'était jamais bon signe et toujours urgent.

J'avais bien fait, puisque lorsque je me retournai avant que les portes ne se referment, je vis Edward courir vers moi. Non, devrais-je dire, vers l'ascenseur. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement pensant m'en être sauvée. Je ne désirais pas le voir et encore moins lui parler après cette discussion que nous venions d'avoir. Malheureusement je fus prise au dépourvu, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Edward essoufflé d'avoir couru.

Il prit place à mes côtés, appuya sur un bouton et tapa du pied d'impatience. J'avais qu'une envie, me cacher, être ailleurs, sauf ici entre ces quatre murs avec cet homme. J'essayais de cacher mon visage qui était rouge de honte derrière ma main mais cela ne servait à rien. Au contraire, j'avais l'air encore plus stupide et un malaise s'installa pour tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'espace clos.

En travers mes doigts, je pouvais distinguer qu'il me jetait régulièrement des regards de confusion. Il avait dû avoir compris mon stratagème. Puisque je le fuyais comme la peste depuis cette question.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta deux étages plus bas. Edward sortit au pas de course après m'avoir préalablement avertie que notre précédente conversation n'était pas terminée.

_Merde, merde, mer__de ! Hurlai-je dans le tréfonds de mon âme. _

Pas maintenant. J'avais tant de choses à clarifier avant.

J'en avais la nausée à force de ressentir toute cette anxiété qui m'envahissait. J'avais du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Mon corps semblait peser une tonne à chaque mouvement que j'effectuais.

Dans les vestiaires, j'enfilai mon manteau et je marmonnai une bonne soirée à tous ceux qui y étaient. En écho, j'eus la même réponse avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière moi. Plus que quelques pas et j'étais sortie d'ici. Une bonne nuit de repos me ferait un bien fou. En souriant à cette pensée, je me fis arrêter brusquement, étant retenue par les épaules. J'avais failli entrer en collision avec le caddie qui livrait les repas aux patients alités, la personne qui m'avait arrêté n'était nulle autre qu'Alice, notre lutine à tous.

- Faites attention Dr. Swan, je ne serai pas toujours derrière vous, me dit-elle sur le ton de la rigolade, arborant un grand sourire.

- Merci Alice, lui dis-je en répondant à son sourire. Je ferai plus attention les prochaines fois.

- Vous travaillez trop, c'est ça votre problème, me fit-elle remarquer avant de m'embrasser sur la joue puis me souhaita bonne soirée et à la prochaine.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit elle était déjà partie. J'eus tout juste le temps de voir sa chevelure brune en pics pointant dans toutes les directions, tourner au coin du mur que j'eus tôt fait de me dire qu'il était temps que j'entre enfin à la maison.

En arrivant, je fis le repas et mangeai seule. La maison me semblait bien vide tout à coup. Seulement le silence et le cliquetis de ma fourchette dans le fond de mon assiette, m'accompagnaient. C'en était déprimant. Je me dépêchai de finir mes pâtes avant de mettre de la musique sur la chaîne hifi située au salon pour ensuite faire la vaisselle et ramasser un peu ce qui traînait. Je n'étais pas souvent à la maison et cela me peinait énormément, par chance j'avais une bonne amie qui me comprenait et cela soulageait légèrement ma conscience.

Assise sur mon canapé suite à tout ce rangement, je pris une bonne inspiration pour évacuer le stress de la journée. J'hésitais finalement à appeler ma mère. Voulais-je vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ? Non, là n'était pas la question et je le savais. Ce qui m'angoissait le plus était de lui reparler après plus d'onze années de silence de ma part. J'avais encore un contact avec James malgré qu'il ne soit pas régulier et à quelques reprises j'avais parlé à mon père. Charlie n'était pas totalement fautif dans mon départ de la maison. J'avais su qu'il avait été forcé par ma mère à être du même avis qu'elle. Cela ne me surprenait pas, cette femme ne vivait qu'avec des menaces. Plus elle en disait et plus elle se sentait bien dans le malheur des autres. Oui j'avais changé depuis que j'étais partie de Forks mais jamais je n'aurais accepté de devenir le miroir de cette femme. Une femme au cœur impur qui ne cherchait qu'à faire du mal à autrui. La psychologie était son atout car s'en était son métier.

Sur ces dernières pensées, je secouai la tête pour être claire au moment où je lui parlerai enfin. Le téléphone à la main, je cachais mon numéro afin qu'elle ne puisse pas le connaître, je ne souhaitai pas qu'elle me harcèle plus tard et composai le sien.

Lorsque la première sonnerie retentit dans mon combiné, je fus prise de frissons et de tremblements. Le stress me gagnait à nouveau. Pourtant, je n'avais pas à l'être, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Une deuxième tonalité. Je poussai un grand soupir pour m'obliger à me calmer sinon j'allais craquer et raccrocher. Une troisième sonnerie se fit entendre à mon oreille, j'approchai mon pouce du bouton pour couper l'appel lorsque j'entendis la voix de celle que je détestais le plus au monde.

- Résidence Swan, l'entendis-je prononcer sur un ton hautain.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, l'insulter. Mais avant tout, je devais prendre sur moi pour avoir mes réponses.

- Bonjour Renée, dis-je tout simplement, sans émotion dans la voix.

Je voulais voir si elle allait me reconnaître. _Elle,_ ma propre mère.

J'en conclus qu'elle se demandait qui lui parlait parce qu'elle prit quelques secondes avant de me répondre d'une voix hésitante.

- Bonjour, on… est-ce que l'on se connaît ? Eût-elle l'audace de me demander.

L'envie de crier ou d'envoyer le téléphone contre le mur me traversa à l'esprit mais j'abandonnai vite l'idée sachant que cela lui ferait que trop plaisir.

- Tu ne reconnais plus ta progéniture lorsqu'elle t'appelle, lui dis-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Cela allait surement éveiller le dragon qui sommeillait en elle.

- Bella… ? L'entendis-je dire d'une petite voix.

Elle me semblait perplexe, mais cela fût de courte durée puisqu'elle reprit d'une voix arrogante.

- C'est maintenant que tu te décides à donner signe de vie ?

- Je vais bien merci, toujours la même à ce que je peux entendre, dis-je en ignorant ses propos précédents. Toujours plus aimable avec les étrangers qu'envers ta propre famille, crachai-je en appuyant bien sur le mot FAMILLE.

- Pour qui te prends-tu jeune insolente? M'insultât-elle avant de poursuivre. Mes enfants sont le déshonneur de la famille, il faut bien que je rattrape le coup avec les étrangers, me dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Je me fis violence pour ne pas raccrocher sur le champ. J'avais des choses à régler avec elle.

- En parlant de déshonneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te déshonorer de la sorte ? Lui demandais-je les dents serrées.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, me m'accusa-t-elle froidement, tu le sais très bien.

- Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire, lui demandais-je d'un ton insolent pour la provoquer.

- Être tombée enceinte, ma pauvre fille ! S'exclama-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

Je le savais qu'elle me dirait ça ! J'avais envie de lui hurler dessus mais au lieu de cela, je concentrai ma hargne et ma colère pour ma question suivante.

- Et pourquoi avoir mêlé Edward et sa famille dans toute cette histoire ? Demandais-je méchamment à celle qui me servait de mère.

Je devais lui tenir tête sinon elle allait encore une fois m'écraser.

Je l'entendis glousser sarcastiquement.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant tu as eu ce que tu voulais et nous on se retrouve avec les miettes par ta faute, me dit-elle d'un ton accusateur. Et pourquoi ressasser le passé ? À ce que je me souviens bien Edward ne faisait plus parti de ta vie, alors arrête de chercher des poux là où il n'y en a pas, me dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

Je devais répondre à cela. Je devais le faire, il y avait eu des changements depuis…

- Justement, il est de retour. Il m'a exigé des réponses et j'en ai su plus que je pensais alors je veux ta version.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Tout ce que j'entendais était la respiration de ma mère qui se voulait rapide et bruyante. Elle ne devait pas être de bonne humeur.

- J'attends Renée, lui dis-je pour lui tenir tête et lui prouver que je n'étais plus la petite Bella sans défense qu'elle avait tant couvé.

Avant, je devais toujours faire plaisir aux autres, mais plus maintenant, ce temps était révolu.

- Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, me dit-elle lâchement.

- C'est trop facile Renée, réponds à mes questions et plus jamais tu n'entendras parler de moi, crachai-je à son égard comme elle était capable de le faire.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Finit-elle par me dire après un moment.

Je l'imaginais, debout à faire les cent pas dans le salon, rouge de colère.

- Pourquoi nous avoir séparés ? Tu savais que j'avais besoin de lui… Commençai-je à dire avant que ma voix se casse.

- Pour ton bien, pour le bien de la famille, me dit-elle simplement sans plus d'explication.

_Où voulait-elle en venir ? Me demandais-je en remontant mes jamb__es, sur le canapé, près de mon corps._

- Tu peux être plus précise ? Osais-je lui demander avec curiosité.

- Non, me dit dit-elle d'un ton sec et sans appel.

_Tu ne connais pas bien ta fille Renée, elle aussi est têtue__ que toi, me dis-je ironiquement._

- Non? Lui répétai-je. Je n'accepterai pas un non de ta part, dis-je en haussant le ton d'une octave.

- Je vais raccrocher maintenant, entendis-je ma « mère » me dire d'un ton neutre.

Après m'avoir dit cela, j'entendis la porte claquer et mon père parler derrière ma mère. Elle resta muette lorsqu'il lui demanda qui était en ligne.

- Non tu n'en feras rien. Tu ne raccrocheras pas. Pense à ton mari, Charlie. Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi ! Il ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe, il se morfond de notre absence. N'attends pas qu'il soit sur son lit de mort pour lui donner ce qu'il veut. Mais pour cela tu vas devoir lui donner, dis-je assez fort que ma voix avait dû résonner dans le combiné de la résidence Swan.

- Lui donner quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle feignant l'innocence en baissant la voix.

- LA VÉRITÉ !

J'avais hurlé dans le téléphone comme jamais. Si j'avais rendu ma mère sourde d'une oreille cela ne me dérangeait en rien. Tant pis pour elle.

- La vérité sur quoi ? Que je me suis arrangé pour te séparer de ce gamin ? Que tu étais promise depuis ta tendre enfance à un autre ? Ou pour le tout ? Demanda-t-elle furieusement.

Ses mains devaient battre l'air à force de s'énerver.

- Qu… quoi ? Avais-je demandé en même temps que mon père d'une voix abasourdie.

Ma mère avait dû avoir mis sa main sur le combiné puisque je n'entendais plus un mot. Elle devait discuter avec mon père.

_Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par : être promise à un autre ?_

Je ne pus me questionner davantage puisque ma mère revint au téléphone.

- Pour le moment tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que depuis ta naissance tu avais été promise à la famille Volturi. Dès ta venue au monde, tu étais fiancée à Alec Volturi. Oui, c'est bien la famille italienne que tu connais que nous visitions à chaque été. Tu te rappelles d'Alec ?

Je ne répondis pas, choquée par tout ce qu'elle me disait.

- Oui, tu dois t'en rappeler bien sûr. Un beau et grand jeune homme de deux ans ton aîné, me dit-elle en commençant à rêvasser certainement.

J'entendis mon père la ramener sur terre pour qu'elle nous livre la suite.

- À vingt ans tu devais te marier avec lui, ta vie était toute tracée mais avec ce petit misérable entre les pattes tu contrecarrais à nos plans. Au moment où j'ai appris que tu étais enceinte je devais tout faire pour vous séparer, tu comprends ? Tu devais te marier avec lui. C'était un contrat… me dit-elle avant que je ne la coupe.

- J'en ai assez entendu, STOP ! Criais-je en larmes.

Le téléphone me glissa des mains, tomba à mes côtés sur le canapé avant de rebondir et de finir sur la moquette.

Je me sentais vide, amère et seule. Je regrettais énormément d'avoir appelé cette traitresse. Dès ma naissance, elle m'avait vendu ! Vendre son enfant, mais quelle mère pourrait bien faire cela ? Je n'en connaissais aucune autre en mesure de faire cela, c'était atroce, promettre son enfant à un autre pour je ne sais quelles raisons.

La seule vipère apte à le faire était belle et bien ma mère. Cette garce… cette… cette…

Je me sentais sale, désabusée et sans voix. Comment ma mère avait pu me faire ça ? Je devais prendre une douche et vite.

Ce fut sous le choc et tremblotante que je me frottai partout jusqu'à ce que la peau m'en fasse mal, mais encore... Les larmes se mirent à jaillir sans mon consentement, mes jambes se dérobèrent et je me laissai glisser le long du mur de la douche. Ce fut les genoux collés à ma poitrine encerclés de mes bras que je me retrouvai pendant près d'une heure prostrée dans cette position dans la cabine. Même l'eau froide ne me dérangeait en rien, j'avais l'impression que je resterais salie à tout jamais.

.

.

**PDV Edward**

- Mais quelle journée de merde! Murmurai-je, en glissant ma main droite dans mes cheveux tout en refermant la porte de mon loft, lentement. J'étais épuisé.

Jamais je n'avais connu une journée aussi pénible. Bella qui ne répond pas à ma question, mon code rouge qui décède puisque cette nouvelle infirmière n'a pas été en mesure de me bipper plus tôt et voilà que j'avais failli me faire renverser par une voiture dans le stationnement de l'hôpital. Je laissai tomber mon attaché case au sol à côté de la porte, enlevai mes chaussures ainsi que ma veste que je mis dans le placard d'entrer avant de me diriger sous les chauds jets d'eau de la douche.

Cette douce chaleur qui parcourait mes épaules et mon dos me faisait du bien, l'eau m'aidait à dénouer les muscles tendus. Lorsque je me sentis un peu mieux, je me savonnai rapidement et sortis de la cabine. Je passai une serviette autour de la taille avant de me diriger à la cuisine pour me faire un bon café.

Malheureusement j'allais devoir attendre pour le boire car la sonnerie de la porte se fit entendre. J'allai décrocher le combiné de l'interphone pour savoir qui me rendait visite. Je ne voyais personne à part Alice mais elle travaillait ce soir, donc qui était-ce ?

- Edward Cullen, qui est-ce ? Demandais-je d'un ton neutre.

- Mon chéri, c'est maman. Carlisle et moi venons te rendre une petite visite, me dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse et maternelle.

C'était bien elle, chaque fois qu'elle sortait de sa campagne, elle passait pour voir si j'étais à la maison. Elle devait être heureuse que j'y sois car bien souvent j'étais de garde lors de ses nombreuses visites imprévues. Par contre, j'aurais préféré qu'ils choisissent un autre moment pour venir. Je n'avais pas encore digéré le fait que ma mère m'ait menti, de même qu'à ma Bella. Pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas comme avant où chacun s'occuper de sa vie. Je serais probablement encore avec Bella et elle n'aurait pas tant souffert… Je me perdais dans mes suppositions et mes remords.

- Ed… ward…, me demanda Esmée d'une voix incertaine.

- Oui, lui répondis-je en sortant de mon mutisme. Oui, c'est bon, montez. J'avais, justement, à te parler, ai-je eu le temps de lui dire d'un ton plus dur que je ne l'aurais voulu, avant de mettre mon doigt sur l'interrupteur qui permettait à l'accès à la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Merci de cliquer sur le bouton **"Reviews"**

J'aime écrire, vous faire lire mais je veux votre avis aussi :) Bon ou mauvais... je veux savoir.

Je remercie ma bêta Melacullen pour sa relecture.

À plus tard, on se revoit bientôt

Jess xxx


	8. Chapitre 7

**Wow ! **

**Encore une fois j'ai eu tous pleins de reviews et je peux vous dire que cela me donne le sourire à chaque bon commentaire ou me fais avancer lorsqu'il y en a des moins bons. **

**Peu importe... allez vous me dire. Là ce qui vous intéresse en ce moment c'est de savoir qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre à lire et que vous n'avez pas eu a attendre 1 mois ! **

**Bon, c'est assez mon bla bla, sinon je vais vous endormir avant que vous l'ayez commencé. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV EDWARD**

J'avais grimpé l'escalier quatre à quatre pour m'habiller avant que ma mère ne me voit vêtu d'un simple drap de bain autour de la taille.

Au moment où j'enfilai mon pantalon, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et les voix de ma mère et de son nouveau mari, Carlisle, retentir dans l'appartement. Elle me semblait heureuse avec cet homme. Elle l'avait rencontré en me rendant visite à l'hôpital.

Alors qu'elle me cherchait pour me faire la surprise le jour de mon anniversaire, elle était tombée nez à nez avec le directeur de l'hôpital. Un ancien médecin ayant une grande réputation à Londres. Il avait reçu une offre que peu de gens peuvent refuser dans leur vie. J'avais appris qu'il avait suivi des cours de gestion et d'économie et que depuis cinq ans il était le nouveau directeur administratif de ce centre hospitalier.

Je me hâtai de passer par-dessus ma tête un tee-shirt noir. En passant, devant le miroir de ma chambre, je vis mon visage crispé par la colère. Je devais me calmer avant d'aller les voir. Oui j'avais à m'expliquer avec ma mère mais je ne devais pas montrer mon agressivité. J'avais tout de même un certain respect pour elle avec tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait dû faire pour moi, pour nous. Je respirai à fond en fermant les yeux, puis expirai lentement par le nez. La paix m'avait envahi et je me sentais plus serein. J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux et me dirigeai vers l'escalier pour les accueillir.

Ma mère était comme chez elle lorsqu'elle venait chez moi. Elle se servait à boire ou à manger ou bien elle ramassait mon bordel ou encore… faisait de la poussière que je n'avais jamais le temps de faire. Cela me faisait penser que j'avais oublié d'appeler la femme de ménage depuis deux semaines, donc il était un peu normal que mon loft soit dans un si pitoyable état.

- Maman, fais-moi le plaisir de lâcher ce chiffon et de venir t'assoir, tu m'étourdis, lui répondis-je indignement.

Oui je sais, j'étais un être indigne qui normalement était à l'ordre mais depuis quelques semaines j'étais tout, sauf ordonné. Autant dans ma vie professionnelle que personnelle.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire…

Bella avait esquivé ma question et m'avait évité par la suite. Comment devais-je le prendre ?

Mon impatience et ma colère commençaient à refaire surface bien malgré moi. Je souhaitais que cela ne paraisse pas trop devant ma chère et tendre mère.

- Edward, tu sais que je n'ai jamais vu ton loft dans un état aussi pitoyable ? Me dit Esmée outrée, par la poussière qui s'envolait dans les airs lorsqu'elle souffla sur mon meuble audio.

- Tu n'es surement pas venue ici pour me parler de mon ménage, maman, lui dis-je avec agacement.

- Non, bien sûr que non, dit-elle embarrassée.

Elle remit le chiffon, plié en quatre, sur mon meuble audio et pris place aux côtés de son époux sur le canapé, face à moi.

J'étais assis confortablement dans mon fauteuil favori, attendant de savoir la véritable raison de la visite de ma mère. Elle avait toujours une « bonne raison » selon ses dires pour venir me voir. J'espérais que cela ne soit pas trop long ou embarrassant puisque j'avais un abcès à crever avec elle. Mais j'avais peur de lui faire du mal, qu'elle soit malheureuse et pleure à cause de moi.

Le raclement de gorge de Carlisle me fit revenir parmi eux, au salon.

- Bon, maintenant que j'ai ton attention, je voulais t'annoncer que nous avions pensé revenir vivre en ville. Carlisle trouve qu'avec le trajet, il perd trop de temps pour aller travailler et rentre trop tard le soir, m'annonça-t-elle en souriant avant de regarder son mari qui lui prit la main consentant à ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

- Euh… et bien, tant mieux, mais vous allez faire quoi de la villa ? Demandais-je avec incrédulité.

Ma mère quitter la campagne pour la ville, cela était quasi impensable venant de sa part.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il y a plusieurs personnes qui étaient déjà intéressées par la villa avant même que l'on mette en vente, dit Carlisle d'un air confiant et satisfait.

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez tous les deux, alors bienvenus en ville ! Leur dis-je sans grand entrain.

- Edward, cela ne te réjouis pas, je me trompe ? Tu me sembles préoccupé, me dit ma mère en s'avançant vers moi en posant sa main sur mon genou d'un geste maternel.

- Ce n'est pas votre retour en ville qui me rend ainsi, désolé, m'excusais-je en évitant le regard perçant de ma mère qui semblait toujours être en mesure de lire en moi.

- C'est quoi alors ? Questionna Esmée.

- Je peux être franc et parler sérieusement avec toi maman ? Lui demandais-je craintivement.

- Oui, tu le sais que tu peux tout me dire ou me demander, nous n'avons rien à nous cacher toi et moi, tu le sais bien mon chéri, me dit-elle d'un ton confiant.

- Pourquoi m'avoir caché que Bella était venue me voir à plusieurs reprises et qu'elle avait appelé cet été là ? Lâchais-je douloureusement.

- Euh… euh… pourquoi reviens-tu sur ce sujet aujourd'hui? Me demanda-t-elle décontenancée.

Il était clair qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de questions.

- Réponds-moi s'il te plait maman, j'ai besoin de réponses et je t'expliquerai après, lui donnais-je comme explication.

- D'accord… me dit-elle d'une voix déconfite.

Elle me semblait abattue, je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi mais j'avais besoin de savoir.

- Je te l'ai caché pour ton bien, on me l'avait demandé et je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ou qu'on t'empêche d'avancer pour ton avenir, dit-elle en regardant ses mains tremblantes posées sur ses genoux.

- Peux-tu me dire qui te l'a demandé ? Osais-je réclamer.

- Renée Swan, dit-elle simplement en reniflant discrètement.

Merde ma mère pleurait et c'était la faute de cette femme ignoble que j'avais toujours détesté malgré le fait que j'avais tout fait pour l'apprécier un tant soit peu. Mais elle était si méchante que j'avais vite laissé tomber.

- Que vient-elle faire dans l'histoire ? Demandais-je, piqué au vif, sentant la colère me gagner contre cette garce.

- Elle… elle… oh mon dieu, dit ma mère en éclatant en sanglots.

Mes poings se serrèrent instinctivement. Ma mère qui pleurait et qui semblait chamboulée à cause d'une autre personne, cela était rare car c'était une femme forte.

Que lui avait donc fait ou dit cette mégère ?

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Demandais-je en élevant la voix.

Malgré ses sanglots, elle essuya ses jolis yeux verts et me regarda furtivement avant de poursuivre.

- Elle m'a menacé. Je devais l'aider à vous séparer à tout prix sinon ton avenir en serait sacrifié, me dit-elle d'une petite voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

La colère grondait en moi, s'insinuant partout dans mon corps.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas vrai ! M'insurgeais-je en frappant les bras du fauteuil de mes poings. Menacer de quelle façon ? Ajoutais-je en agrippant la rembourrure.

- En arrivant chez nous, elle s'est assise au salon et me paraissait très gentille. Mais j'ai vite déchanté lorsqu'elle s'est mise à me parler de toi et d'Isabella. Votre couple était un obstacle pour elle et je devais l'aider à vous séparer. J'étais totalement contre cela, de plus elle ne voulait en aucun cas me dire quel était cet obstacle. Donc, elle m'a offert un pot de vin pour m'inciter mais que j'ai immédiatement refusé, trouvant cela complètement immoral. Suite à mon refus, elle s'est levée très mécontente et s'est empresser de regagner la porte d'entrée. Tout juste avant de l'ouvrir, elle m'annonça que tu ne devais plus la revoir, ni lui parler, ni chercher à avoir de ses nouvelles sinon elle s'arrangerait pour… pour…, elle fut incapable de continuer puisque sa voix s'était brisée et pleurait à nouveau.

Carlisle la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il me lança un regard désapprobateur puis reposa son regard sur ma mère.

- Pour ? Poursuivais-je.

- Je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui Edward, me dit Carlisle tenant toujours ma mère dans ses bras.

À ses mots, elle releva la tête lentement et le regarda tendrement.

- Il a le droit de savoir, cela a assez duré. Le silence est lourd sur ma conscience, laisses-moi continuer, lui dit-elle en tapotant l'une de ses mains.

Il hocha la tête de consentement malgré qu'il fût clair qu'il pensait l'inverse.

- Pour te pourrir la vie et qu'elle s'arrangerait pour que tu ne sois jamais médecin ou bien que tu ne puisses jamais pratiquer où que ce soit, voilà la vérité, me dit-elle douloureusement en me regardant dans les yeux.

Son joli visage ruisselait de larmes.

Je me sentais déchiré entre la colère et la peine que ma mère vivait en ce moment.

Pour commencer, je devais me débarrasser de cette colère qui pesait lourd sur moi. Je pris le premier objet qui me tomba sous la main, la télécommande de la télévision, et je la lançai au travers la pièce en criant un bon coup. Elle alla s'écraser sur le frigo. Mon frigo était renfoncé mais ma télécommande en morceaux. Et pourtant… cela ne me réconfortait pas. J'avais toujours cette douleur au fond de la poitrine.

Pourquoi empêcher deux êtres de s'aimer ? Je l'aimais comme un fou cette fille !

Ma mère avait sursauté suite à mon geste et Carlisle me lança un regard complètement désapprobateur.

- Pourquoi ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je en vociférant contre cette folle.

- Calmes-toi, Edward. Ce n'était que pour ton bien et te protéger qu'elle l'a fait, ajouta Carlisle pour prendre la défense de ma mère.

Elle le regarda et seulement avec ses yeux elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait répondre et que j'avais le droit de savoir.

- Je n'en sais rien mon chéri. C'est tout ce que j'en sais. Elle est venue me voir alors que tu étais à l'école et elle est venue me dire cela puis elle est repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, me dit-elle d'un ton désolé, fuyant mon regard.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute maman, lui dis-je pour essayer de la rassurer bien que je sois furieux de ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

Je fermai les yeux et me pinçai l'arête du nez. Je savais que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté cela ? Pourquoi avoir tenu le tout sous silence ? Pour me protéger… mais j'aurais assumé. Je l'aimais assez pour cela.

- Comment Bella a-t-elle prit que j'étais parti durant l'été ? Lui demandais-je difficilement. La gorge me serrait en pensant à tout cela.

- Mal. Elle ne comprenait rien, elle est repartie rapidement et elle pleurait, ça oui… et moi derrière la porte je pleurais autant qu'elle, m'avoua-t-elle en se mouchant.

Je la regardais incrédule d'apprendre qu'elle avait pleuré elle aussi.

- Je ne suis pas une sans cœur, mon chéri. J'aimais Isabella comme ma fille, alors lui faire tout ce mal puisque sa mère me l'exigeait tu crois que cela me faisait plaisir ? N… non, me dit-elle entre deux nouveaux sanglots.

J'étais si troublé face à cela que ma colère fit place à ma peine et ma douleur intérieure qui me rongeaient depuis maintenant douze ans. Je me sentais faible, dépassé et j'aurais tant aimé être comme avant, avec elle à mes côtés. Je ne voyais pas de lendemain et que ma vie était fichue durant toutes ces années. Je désirais être seul et réfléchir à tout cela.

- Excusez-moi mais j'aimerais être seul maintenant, leur dis-je, gêné.

Ma mère et son époux furent surpris de ma demande mais ils y consentirent en se levant.

- On se rappelle mon grand, me dit ma mère en me regardant les yeux rougis.

- Oui Esmée…, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Elle continua son chemin, je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas que je la nomme ainsi.

- Maman, repris-je.

- Oui ? Me demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

- Je t'aime et… merci, lui dis-je tel un gamin pris en faute.

Oui, je me sentais mal à l'aise de les congédier de cette manière mais je devais me retrouver seul et réfléchir.

- Je t'aime aussi, me dit ma mère avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

_Enfin seul !_

Je ne savais plus si je devais être fâché, déçu, horrifié, coléreux ? J'étais un peu tout cela à la fois. C'était difficile d'accepter que j'avais perdu ma Bella à cause de sa mère. J'en avais la poitrine oppressée à force d'en avoir voulu à la terre entière sauf, à la bonne personne.

Je vais aller prendre l'air et mettre tout cela en ordre dans ma tête. Je me levai brusquement de mon fauteuil et empoignais ma veste avant de franchir la porte.

.

.

**PDV BELLA**

Je n'allais toujours pas mieux ce matin. Je me sentais mal, salie et avait besoin d'être seule. J'étais incapable de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. J'appelai donc Edward à l'hôpital et me fit porter pâle pour la journée. Il m'avait dit de me soigner et de prendre soin de moi et que l'on se reverrait le lendemain.

J'avais raccroché et m'étais recouchée dans l'espoir de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Malheureusement pour moi… ce ne furent que les paroles de cette démone qui hantaient mon subconscient.

_Allais-je m'en sortir un jour ?_

* * *

_Merci de cliquer sur le lien **"Review"**_

_J'aime écrire, vous faire lire mais je veux votre avis aussi._

_Je l'oublie que trop souvent... oupss... mais merci à ma bêta_

___**melacullen** pour tout le travail qu'elle fait pour moi._

_Bye bye et on se revoit sur ma nouvelle fiction d'ici peu._

_Jess  
_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

.**  
**

**PDV EDWARD**

Après le départ de ma mère, j'avais été faire une longue promenade, dans les rues de Londres, pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle venait de me révéler.

J'étais si troublé que je ne faisais pas attention où je me dirigeais. J'allais où mes pas me menaient.

Une douleur atroce me déchirait les entrailles, suite à ces révélations.

J'avais déjà bien souffert dans ma triste et minable vie, mais là, d'apprendre que la raison principale de la perte de ma Bella était sa mère aidée de la mienne…

Je restais sans mot.

La cicatrice de mon cœur, depuis longtemps refermée, s'était rouverte et chaque battement me brulait la poitrine.

_Comment allais-je apprendre cela à Isabella ? Devrais-je lui dire ? Le savait-elle déjà ?_

Ma tête bourdonnait d'interrogations et la pression dans mes tempes les faisait vibrer au même rythme que mes questionnements qui restaient sans réponse.

J'avais mal partout à force de penser, de marcher dans ces rues sombre depuis deux bonnes heures et je réalisais enfin que je n'arriverais à rien si je ne parlais pas avec Isabella. Je devais lui dire ce que je savais.

_Me prendra-t-elle pour un demeuré ? Surement, me dis-je en massant mes tempes du bout de mes doigts._

Je cessais de marcher et constatai que mes pas m'avaient porté devant l'hôpital. Celui-là même qui m'avait permis de retrouver, ma Bella…, ma belle et très chère Bella. Ma vie avait été chamboulée depuis la minute où je l'avais aperçue dans ce couloir.

Cela avait été un véritable choc de la revoir, de la retrouver enfin, alors que je l'avais tant cherchée et rêvée depuis toutes ces années. J'avais été contraint d'adopter le même comportement froid qu'elle avait affiché face à moi, le jour de nos retrouvailles.

Désormais, c'était plus fort que tout.

Je désirais lui reparler, lui dire ce que ma mère m'avait avoué, combien je l'avais aimé et que je n'avais pas été l'instigateur de notre séparation.

Je me doutais, encore, de ne pas avoir tout su au sujet de cet été-là. Tout ce que j'avais réussi à savoir était pour me faire comprendre que cette femme dont j'avais toujours détesté le comportement était bel et bien la traitresse dans cette histoire. Je devais savoir pourquoi elle avait voulu tant nous séparer. Quelles étaient ses motivations pour en arriver à cette triste fin ? Peut-être ne le saurais-je jamais, ou peut-être qu'un jour la vérité me sera révélée…

À force de regarder l'entrée de l'hôpital, qui était déserte, je me disais qu'il valait mieux que je rentre chez moi.

La nuit était noire, seules les lumières des lampadaires éclairaient mal les rues. Le cœur serré, je tournai les talons et partis lentement en direction de mon loft, qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres de là. On m'avait déjà dit que la nuit portait conseil… C'était le moment de vérifier cette hypothèse.

J'avais mal dormi, ma nuit avait été agitée. Mes pensées se mêlant à mes cauchemars et mes envies meurtres vis-à-vis de Renée n'avaient en rien aidé à passer une nuit paisible.

Je m'étais levé avant que mon réveil ne sonne. Normalement, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. J'étais de ceux qui chérissaient la moindre minute passée en compagnie de leur lit.

J'avais pris une douche froide pour me ressaisir, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné, pris trois cafés, mais, encore là, aucun résultat.

Rien ne pourrait me changer les idées aujourd'hui ! Même le journal et les nouvelles télévisés n'y firent rien. Mon esprit était toujours accaparé par les révélations troublantes de ma mère.

En espérant noyer cette sensation de désordre mental, j'attrapai ma veste et la mis sur mes épaules avant de sortir sous une pluie diluvienne. Le temps était froid et humide, semblable à mon tempérament d'aujourd'hui.

Pourtant, le mois de juin avait déjà débuté depuis près de deux semaines.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers ma voiture pour ne pas être trempé et démarrai. En temps normal, je me rendais à mon boulot à pied. Mais aujourd'hui, allait déroger à la règle. Ainsi je prenais place au volant de ma Volvo S60 grise métallisée, ma toute dernière acquisition.

Je fus vite, trop vite même, garé sur ma place de parking qui m'était réservée à l'hôpital.

_Pourquoi ne restais-je pas dans les tréfonds de Londres ?_

_Parce que tu détestes les bouchons de circulation. Voilà tout. Me répondit ma conscience ironiquement._

Avant de sortir de mon véhicule, les mains toujours crispées sur le volant en cuir, je posai mon regard sur l'horloge lumineuse du tableau du bord. 6 h 21.

_Pfff… _

J'étais vraiment en avance aujourd'hui alors que je n'embauchais pas avant huit heures. Dans ce cas, j'en profiterais pour m'avancer dans mes dossiers.

J'ouvris la portière et je sentis le vent glacial me fouetter le visage.

Je fermai la porte rapidement pour ne pas mouiller les sièges en cuir et me dirigeai en courant vers l'entrée tout en m'abritant avec ma veste pour ne pas être décoiffé.

Ne voyant pas où j'allais vraiment, je passai à deux doigts d'entrer en collision avec une femme et son fils, qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Je m'excusai en m'étranglant et les escortèrent au poste de garde des Urgences.

Elle me sourit comme une idiote.

Oui, je pouvais me le permettre puisque chaque femme qui me voyait avait le même regard perdu et sourire accroché aux lèvres. C'en était pathétique de les voir me dévisager ainsi oubliant quasi le pourquoi elles étaient ici.

Je la quittai avec empressement et entrai aux urgences par la porte des employés. J'avertis Mélanie, qui était chargée du poste de garde, qu'un jeune garçon d'environ deux ans semblait somnolent et saignait abondamment au front. Elle me remercia puis je sortis pour me diriger vers les ascenseurs qui me mèneraient à mon bureau.

Lorsque je passai devant leur chaise vide, j'eus un pincement au cœur.

La paternité, je n'avais jamais connu cela. Ni avec Bella, ni avec Tanya. Cette dernière n'en voulait pas, prétextant que cela allait la rendre laide et grosse. Pour ce qui était de Bella, je n'en avais aucune idée. J'avais vu une photo, mais cette jeune fille était-elle à elle ? Pourtant, elle avait un air si familier…

Ce fut machinalement et perdu dans mes pensées que je me retrouvai dans mon bureau en ayant ignoré tous ceux qui m'avaient salué sur mon passage.

Ils avaient dû me traiter d'abruti, mais je n'avais pas la tête à cela.

J'accrochai négligemment ma veste et me dirigeai vers mon fauteuil pour m'affaler dessus en tournant ce dernier vers la fenêtre qui surplombait une partie de la ville. Le décor était triste et désolant, ce qui ressemblait à ma vie en ce moment. La pluie venait frapper la vitre et mon regard se perdit dans cette morosité matinale.

Je n'aurais pu dire combien de temps je restai à regarder dans le vide, mais ce fut la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me sortit de mon état végétatif. Je me retournai tout en maugréant contre cette personne qui appelait si tôt.

- Dr Cullen, répondis-je d'un ton qui se voulait professionnel.

- Mon chéri, c'est maman, entendis-je au bout du fil.

- Ah, bonjour, lui dis-je d'une voix hésitante.

- J'ai appelé chez toi et tu ne répondais pas. J'étais certaine d'arriver à te joindre ici, me dit-elle doucement.

- Tu me connais trop bien, maman, lui dis-je à regret. Et, euh… désolé pour hier, ajoutais-je angoissé.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu Edward ? Pour nous avoir demandé de partir ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante.

- Oui, je n'avais pas à faire cela, mais…

Ma voix se brisa. Je fus donc incapable de continuer.

- Mais tu en avais besoin, tu en avais assez entendu et tu devais mettre de l'ordre dans tout cela ! Poursuivit ma mère pour moi.

- Oui, répondis-je simplement et honteusement.

- Ne sois pas honteux de cela. Je te connais et tu avais besoin de ce temps de réflexion, je ne t'en veux aucunement. Me dit-elle doucement.

- Merci, dis-je en soufflant de soulagement.

- Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu es revenu sur ce sujet hier soir ? Me demanda-t-elle hésitante à son tour, cette fois.

- C'est compliqué Esmée. Elle…, hésitais-je. Bella, travaille désormais dans le même hôpital que moi et je suis son patron, lâchais-je rapidement.

- …

Un silence se fit au bout du fil. Ma mère ne devait pas s'attendre à cela.

- Maman ? Demandais-je inquiet de ce long silence.

- Ou…, oui, répondit-elle lorsqu'elle sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

- Ça va aller, elle ne parle plus à sa mère. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, essayais-je de lui dire pour la soulager de ses craintes.

J'entendis un petit soupir de soulagement venant de ma mère.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Se risqua-t-elle à me demander.

- Non, lui répondis-je honnêtement.

- Essaie de finir plus tôt et repose-toi ce soir, me dit-elle telle la mère bienveillante que j'avais toujours connue.

- Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je dois désormais raccrocher puisque je dois finaliser un dossier avant huit heures, lui dis-je avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète davantage.

- Oh ! Oui, euh, désolée, me dit-elle confuse. Bonne journée.

- Bonne journée.

En déposant le combiné, je vis clignoter la lumière des messages. J'appuyai sur le bouton de l'option mains libres et fis mon code pour les écouter.

_« Bonjour Edward, _

_c'est Isabella, il est cinq heures du mat' et je ne me sens pas très bien. Je préfère demeurer à la maison et me soigner afin d'éviter de refiler ce que j'ai pu attraper aux patients. J'espère que tu pourras me trouver un remplaçant. Je vais me recoucher, bonne journée. »_

Et merde !

Elle me semblait épuisée. Qu'avait-elle ? Avait-elle besoin de soin ? Ou d'aide ? Me demandais-je en m'inquiétant sur son sort.

Elle devait commencer à huit heures et il est… sept heures cinq. Je vais devoir me dépêcher pour trouver un autre médecin.

Cela avait été le seul message qui se trouvait sur ma boite vocale. Normalement, elle était pratiquement pleine. Par chance, pour moi. Parce que j'avais des appels à faire et cela était urgent.

J'appelai Bilitis alias Lili, mais étant en congé de maternité, elle me ramena vivement sur terre en s'emportant et me crachant que j'avais réveillé Matthew et qu'elle ne revenait au boulot que dans deux mois.

_Cette femme avait tout un caractère bouillant. Il ne fallait pas l'embêter sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, sinon elle sortait rapidement les crocs._

Mais où avais-je donc la tête pour avoir oublié cela ?

_À ta Bella qui s'est fait porter pâle ! Nigaud ! M'insulta une fois de plus ma conscience._

_Ma Bella…_

J'appelai donc Anne, la deuxième sur ma liste, et elle accepta d'une voix endormie de la remplacer jusqu'à dix-huit heures. Je la remerciai infiniment avant de lui dire que je lui en étais redevable. Elle me relança sur le ton de la rigolade qu'elle y comptait bien avant de raccrocher.

Lorsque j'eus raccroché, je posai mes deux coudes sur le bureau et je posai ma tête, qui m'élançait, dans le creux de mes mains.

_La journée allait être longue si elle continuait ainsi, me dis-je amèrement._

Je soufflai un bon coup, fis passer mes mains dans mes cheveux en bataille et finis par ouvrir le dossier d'un patient que je devais vite conclure.

Je devais arrêter de penser à toute cette histoire nous concernant Bella et moi, sinon j'allais commettre une faute médicale d'ici la fin de la journée.

Je secouai vivement la tête pour me forcer à terminer ce fichu dossier qui me donnait la migraine. Je me demandais encore pourquoi cet homme était mort. Rien ne nous laissait sous-entendre qu'il allait mourir durant l'opération qu'il avait subie à la prostate. Seulement, l'autopsie pourrait nous en dire plus, elle avait lieu cet après-midi.

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Ils me brulaient à cause de mon manque de sommeil de la nuit dernière. Je me pinçai les coins des yeux puis posai mon coude droit sur mon bureau. Je sentais la paix et le calme m'envahir, mon corps devenait lourd et ma tête, encore plus. Je savais que je devais rouvrir les yeux, mais j'étais trop bien, plongé dans ma léthargie.

Je me fis surprendre, par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Elle me réveilla en sursaut, car je m'étais assoupi sans m'en rendre compte.

J'avais l'esprit embrouillé n'étant pas totalement réveillé. Je regardai l'horloge, puis le téléphone qui résonnait toujours dans la pièce, puis mon regard se porta à nouveau, mais très rapidement cette fois, sur l'horloge. Je fus surpris d'y voir qu'il était huit heures trente ! J'étais en retard ! Je pris rapidement le combiné qui ne cessait d'émettre un son strident et répondit d'une voix enrouée.

- Dr Cullen, c'est Alice. Tu es en retard et la salle d'attente est pleine, c'est urgent que tu ramènes ton petit cul ici, me dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire de sa part.

- Oui, oui, Alice. J'arrive ! Ne panique pas, lui dis-je avant de me racler la gorge.

- Dors chez toi et non au bureau, ça pourrait être bénéfique pour toi et surtout pour les patients, ajouta-t-elle avant de me raccrocher la ligne au nez.

_Pfff… _

_C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait eu une nuit de merde. _

Il fallait que je me secoue et que je rejoigne rapidement mon équipe médicale qui m'attendait avec impatience. Je me levai donc, attachai mon bipper à la poche de ma blouse et sortis de mon bureau au pas de course.

En arrivant aux urgences, je remarquai effectivement qu'elles étaient surpeuplées et que chaque salle était déjà prise avec un patient.

Alors que j'allais rejoindre Aurélie, l'une de nos infirmières, qui m'attendait pour me parler du premier patient à voir, je fus vivement interpelé par Alice.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Alice ? Lui demandais-je, sur un ton bourru.

Elle n'en avait pas assez de me réveiller, qu'il fallait qu'elle me hèle pour que j'aille à sa rencontre alors que j'avais un gamin à voir.

- Je suis désolée, Dr Cullen, mais l'ambulance d'Emmett vient d'arriver avec un patient et il a besoin de soins immédiatement, me dit-elle rapidement en cherchant son souffle.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ? Lui demandais-je avec curiosité.

- L'homme a… l'homme a…, hésita-t-elle à me répondre.

- Alice ! M'énervais-je. Il a quoi ?

- Des clous dans le crâne, débita-t-elle aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait.

_Co… Comment ? _

C'était bien la première fois que j'allais voir ce genre de situation.

- Dans quel état se trouve-t-il ? Demandais-je à Alice en me précipitant vers l'ambulance qui venait de franchir les portes.

- Conscient, me lança-t-elle.

Je restai stupéfait de voir qu'effectivement cet homme était conscient et parlait comme si de rien n'était. Emmett et son coéquipier m'expliquèrent les faits de cet accident. L'homme avait dévalé les marches d'un escalier avec son marteau à compression dans les mains.

Résultat : sept clous lui avaient traversé le crâne.

J'enfilai une paire de gants et l'examinai rapidement à travers tout ce sang qui s'échappait des orifices faits par les clous.

J'en déduis qu'il allait devoir passer entre les mains d'un chirurgien pour se faire enlever tout cela sinon il pourrait être paralysé ou même mourir, si un incompétent touchait à cela. J'appelai donc au bloc opératoire et fis en sorte de faire monter cet homme pour qu'il puisse rencontrer le chirurgien et avoir tous les examens nécessaires avant qu'on l'opère.

Lorsque ce cas fut réglé, si l'on pouvait dire cela ainsi, je me dirigeai enfin vers ma première consultation aux urgences de la journée.

La journée me sembla longue entre les égratignures, les foulures ou encore les rhumes des nombreux patients qui prenaient place dans les salles d'attente.

Ce fut enfin l'heure de ma pause, je me dirigeais vers la machine à café de notre salle de repos quand j'entendis une voix stridente derrière moi qui me hérissa les poils des bras au point de me faire tressaillir de dédain.

_Que faisait-elle ici ? _

- Edward Cullen, on doit parler, me dit Tanya d'une voix nasillarde.

- Tanya, ce n'est pas le moment. Je travaille là, lui dis-je les dents serrées, avant de me retourner pour lui faire face.

C'était en temps normal une très jolie femme. Elle faisait rêver bien des hommes, avec ses longues jambes galbées, son corps de rêve ainsi que sa magnifique chevelure à la couleur de miel. Par contre, aujourd'hui elle ressemblait plus à une escorte qu'à la femme raffinée qu'elle avait déjà été. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge très courte et moulante, des talons aiguilles de la même couleur et beaucoup de bijoux ornaient son corps.

_Pouffiasse, pensais-je sincèrement. _

- Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi, Edward. Mais là tu devras le prendre puisque j'ai su pour ta promotion. Je veux une augmentation, me lâcha-t-elle d'un ton aigre.

- Vois cela avec mon avocat, je n'ai pas le temps, ni l'énergie d'en discuter avec toi, commençais-je à lui dire en prenant sur moi pour ne pas exploser.

Je sentais la pression battre mes tempes. Ma respiration s'accentuait et commençait à se saccader. Mes poings formaient deux roches dures prêtes à frapper. Je devais me calmer sinon j'allais faire du ravage.

- Ton avocat ! Fais-moi rire. Je n'ai jamais le dernier mot avec lui. Non, on va régler ça maintenant ! Hurla-t-elle devant quelques-uns de mes collègues.

_Une folle furieuse n'était pas mieux qu'elle en ce moment. _

- Non, mais t'es dingue ? Tu débarques ici, alors que je travaille, tout ça pour une question de pognon ! Hurlais-je à mon tour en perdant mon sang froid contre elle.

Ce fut à ce moment que mon patron fit son entrée dans la salle de repos. Nos éclats de voix avaient dû lui venir aux oreilles et il devait chercher de qui provenaient ces cris. Il vit rapidement qu'ils venaient de nous puisque tous mes collègues nous regardaient. Mon patron m'interpela et m'invita à le suivre dans son bureau. Lorsque je passai devant Tanya, je la pointai du doigt pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas terminé avec moi. Je me promettais qu'elle allait en baver.

Je me fis sévèrement sermonner par mon patron dans son bureau. Il me dit que j'avais été trop loin, que je semblais fatigué et à bout de nerfs et qu'il me suspendait pour le reste de la journée. Il me remercia sans que je n'aie plus dire quoi que ce soit et attendit que je sorte, assis derrière son bureau.

Merde !

Voilà que j'étais suspendu de mon poste et qu'on m'obligeait à retourner à la maison. En réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se produire, mon histoire avec Bella me frappa de plein fouet. Je me demandais comment elle allait.

_Se portait-elle mieux ?_

Tanya venait de tomber bonne dernière avec cette histoire.

J'allai à mon bureau, y lança mon bipper près de mon téléphone, puis je pris ma veste et sortis en prenant soin de tout refermer derrière moi.

En arrivant devant l'ascenseur pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée, une idée me vint à l'esprit.

_Et si… Ouep, c'était ce que j'allais faire._

Je rebroussai chemin, déverrouillai la porte de mon bureau, cherchai ce dont j'avais besoin et lorsque je le trouvai enfin, je ressortis et pressa sur le bouton pour enfin sortir de cet hôpital où mon ex était venue y foutre le bordel.

Je passai devant la boutique de souvenirs près de l'entrée principale puis je fis demi-tour pour finalement y entrer pour la première fois de ma vie. Il y avait plusieurs peluches, bibelots, magazines puis je vis dans un comptoir des fleurs.

_Que faisais-je ici ? Pourquoi ne pas rentrer chez moi ? _

Je pris un joli bouquet de marguerites dans ma main sans y réfléchir, puis je me dirigeai à la caisse pour le payer. Il sentait bon, mais pas autant qu'elle, pensais-je le sourire aux lèvres. Son odeur me manquait. Mon nez dans son cou respirant par goulée son parfum si enivrant qui m'avait fait tourner la tête à l'époque…

Je commençais à me perdre dans mes pensées lorsque la caissière me ramena sur Terre en me tendant impatiemment la monnaie accompagnée d'un soupir d'exaspération.

Je mis rapidement la monnaie dans mes poches et sortis de la boutique sans un regard envers la vendeuse.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la sortie.

En arrivant à l'extérieur, je me fis surprendre par le soleil qui avait pointé son nez. La pluie avait enfin cessé. Cela fit un bien fou à mon moral qui se trouvait en chute libre un peu auparavant. Le temps était lourd d'humidité, je pourrais même dire, suffoquant.

Lorsque je pris place derrière le volant de ma Volvo, je mis la climatisation à fond et me sortis du parking en vitesse. J'avais un petit bout à faire avant d'arriver, j'aurais donc suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir à ce que je voulais lui dire et surtout à trouver une raison pour ma visite surprise.

Lorsque je trouvai enfin sa rue après avoir effectué quinze minutes de route, je fus pris d'angoisse.

_Qu'allais-je faire chez elle ? _

_Arrête de te poser cette question et vas-y ! Me disais ma conscience, ma traitresse._

Je longeais une magnifique rue bordée d'arbres centenaires, ainsi que de jolies maisons qui se ressemblaient toutes. Sauf une. Elle était en pierres blanches, contrairement à toutes les autres qui étaient faites de briques rouges. Lorsque je regardai les numéros, tout indiqua que l'adresse que je recherchais était celle de la maison blanche.

Je n'en fus pas très surpris.

_Elle aimait cela… ne pas être comme les autres. Être différente avait toujours été son point fort et elle me le prouvait une nouvelle fois, pensais-je en souriant avant d'immobiliser ma voiture devant la maison, sur le bas-côté. _

J'éteignis le contact, poussai un long soupir comme pour me donner une certaine force, puis j'ouvris la portière en empoignant le bouquet avant de sortir de mon véhicule. Je regardai à droite puis à gauche de la rue.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir une âme qui y vivait. Le silence. Seul le chant des oiseaux emplissait l'air ambiant. C'était apaisant lorsque l'on était nerveux.

Je contournai ma voiture et avançai vers la porte principale en marchant sur le chemin de pavé qui me séparait de cette femme qui avait et qui était toujours aussi fabuleuse à mes yeux. Je gravis deux des trois marches du perron lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit avec force. Je sursautai ne m'attendant pas à cela. Je me stoppai net dans l'escalier. Mon regard ébahi se fixa à ses yeux chocolat.

Une Bella miniature était apparue devant moi. Je n'en revenais pas. Cette enfant me disait quelque chose. Elle était d'une rare beauté pour son âge, dix-douze ans tout au plus. Cette petite me regarda du même œil amusé que moi. Elle me semblait hypnotisée, autant que moi, par ma présence. Je me demandais si elle avait ce sentiment de déjà vu, elle aussi.

Nous fûmes interrompus par la présence d'une femme blonde que je reconnus sans difficulté malgré toutes ces années.

Rosalie Hale. Ma cousine.

_Que faisait-elle ici ? _

Rose se tendit lorsqu'elle me vit. Elle évitait mon regard à tout prix, espérant que je ne l'avais pas reconnue selon moi.

Était-ce sa fille ?

J'eus rapidement ma réponse quelques secondes plus tard.

- Maman ! Cria la gamine dans l'entrée. Il y a un homme pour toi à la porte, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir.

- Oh ! Merci Emma, je descends, entendis-je clairement la voix de Bella. Sois sage avec Rose et ne revenez pas trop tard, ajouta-t-elle en pointant son nez dans le haut de l'escalier menant à l'étage.

Mais Emma et Rose étaient maintenant trop éloignées de la maison pour avoir entendu les dernières recommandations qu'Isabella leur avait données.

_Emma, quel joli prénom! Si j'avais eu une fille, je l'aurais baptisée ainsi, pensais-je nostalgiquement._

Ce fut dans un état de perplexité que je la vis descendre l'escalier, vêtue d'un survêtement de sport bleu nuit et les cheveux tirés vers l'arrière, attachés en queue de cheval. Cette couleur lui allait à ravir, mais c'était loin d'être l'une de mes priorités en ce moment. Plusieurs questions tambourinaient mon crâne, ce qui me faisait souffrir.

Du même coup, je fus sans voix de la voir apparaitre avec les traits du visage tirés et sans joie de vivre. Vraisemblablement, elle ne m'avait pas encore vu puisqu'elle regardait ses pieds en descendant.

Je n'osais émettre aucun son pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je ne savais pas comment elle prendrait ma venue surprise. Je fus malheureusement contraint de dévoiler ma présence plus rapidement que prévu puisqu'elle manqua la dernière marche et tomba vers l'avant. J'arrivai juste à temps pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de qui j'étais, elle écarquilla ses magnifiques yeux chocolat, de stupéfaction.

- Ed… Edward, réussit-elle à articuler avec peine.

* * *

**Voici le nouveau chapitre que je viens tout juste de terminé puisqu'il y avait des modifications à effectuer.**

**Je vous promets que le chapitre 9 sera moins long à paraître puisqu'il y a déjà 3 pages d'écrit.**

**Un gros merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent, et merci pour les prochaines à venir.**

**Jess**


	10. Chapitre 9

_Salut à toutes ! _

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard. J'ai eu les vacances et les enfants à la maison donc j'ai eu moins de temps pour écrire. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

.

**POV BELLA SWAN**

J'étais totalement sidérée de me retrouver dans les bras de cet homme. Cette douce chaleur qui m'enveloppait, m'apportait ce sentiment de sécurité tant recherché par mon corps, ces douze dernières années.

Je secouai légèrement la tête et essayais de m'extirper de ce doux rêve. Mais rien n'y faisait, cette sensation de bien-être demeurait toujours présente. Je compris alors qu'il était ici réellement.

_Mais que faisait-il chez moi ? Me demandai-je surprise de le retrouver dans ma maison._

J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire, mais rien n'y faisait. Je ne trouvais aucune réponse à mes questions.

J'étais toujours sans voix et mal à l'aise dans ses bras. Son doux regard vert intense me semblait fasciné lorsqu'il s'accrocha au mien.

À croire que rien n'avait changé entre nous. Je ne savais pas quel était le but recherché ! Il me fit son superbe sourire en coin qui me faisait tant fondre à l'époque. Finalement, j'en étais certaine, tout était comme avant puisqu'une nouvelle fois, mon cœur eut un raté.

- Tu vas bien ? Se risqua-t-il gentiment tout en m'aidant à me remettre sur pieds.

_Toujours là à vouloir me protéger… comme par le passé !_

Mais à le voir me fixer intensément comme il le faisait, je me devais de réagir et de lui répondre… vite ! Mon mutisme avait assez duré, malgré que mon corps tout entier le réclamer. J'aurais voulut partir me cacher sous les draps, et d'éviter ainsi ce qui allait signer ma perte.

- Euh… oui. Oui, je vais bien, Edward. Tu peux me lâcher, je sais encore me tenir debout, lui dis-je en essayant de quittait son étreinte. J'avais du caractère et je me devais de le montrer. Le but : ne pas flanché !

- Tu es sûre ? poursuivit-il. En un regard, il comprit que oui. C'est comme tu veux, me dit-il en relâchant lentement sa prise sur moi.

_Avais-je décelé de la déception dans ses paroles ? Je jurerais que oui !_

Il était si imprévisible parfois. Une minute, tout aller bien et l'instant d'après il peut me péter une durite pour une connerie !Était-il toujours ainsi ou avait-il réussi à dominer ses sautes d'humeur?

Peu importe, je devais reprendre contenance et garder la situation en main, car cela m'était nécessaire, ma raison me l'exigeait.

- Que… euh, je veux dire… Que viens-tu faire ici, Edward ? Réussi-je à lui demander en me reprenant alors que mon corps ne recherchait que la chaleur du sien.

- Et bien… débuta-t-il, en écoutant ton message ce matin, je me suis inquiété donc j'ai décidé de venir te rendre visite et t'apporter ces… ces fleurs, me dit-il honteusement tout en me présentant un bouquet de marguerites qui me semblait avoir été malmené.

Les fleurs semblaient avoir été écrasées à première vue. Plusieurs tiges étaient abimées et partaient dans tous les sens, à croire qu'il les avait cueillies dans un champ. C'était une délicate attention de sa part bien que j'aurais préféré qu'il y fasse attention. On aurait dit qu'il s'était assis dessus à force de voir le désordre qui régnait désormais dans ce bouquet.

Mais j'étais touchée quand même par son geste.

- Je suis désolé, me dit-il en regardant le semblant de bouquet d'un œil confus. Il n'était pas comme cela à mon arrivée, essaya-t-il de se défendre. Je crois qu'il s'est abimé lorsque j'ai dû te rattraper.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai. Je suis… tombée, réussis-je à lui répondre tout en m'empourprant.

Au moment où je pris le bouquet de ses mains pour aller le mettre dans l'eau et tenter de lui redonner un semblant d'allure, Edward me regarda tendrement. Je fus prise au dépourvu et m'attarda sur son regard émeraude si troublant. J'en oubliais même les politesses. Cet homme m'envoutait, et cela depuis toujours.

- Toujours aussi belle lorsque tu rougis, entendis-je, tel un murmure.

Lorsque je clignai des yeux pour me reprendre, je remarquai qu'Edward s'était rapproché et avait posé sa main sur ma joue à cet instant.

Son pouce caressait toujours ma peau tendrement. Je fis un pas en arrière pour me dégager de ce geste qui m'était autrefois si familier.

_Dorénavant, j'avais ma vie et lui la sienne ! Tentais-je de me convaincre…_

Je ne pouvais pas effacer ces douze dernières années qui furent difficiles pour moi.

- Je vais aller mettre ces fleurs dans l'eau. Oui…, dans l'eau, dis-je sottement tout en détournant vivement le regard avant de me diriger vers la cuisine.

- Bella, est-ce que ça va ? Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi, me dit-il d'un ton soucieux.

Il me suivait sans même y avoir été invité, se permettait de débouler chez moi, dans _MA_ maison sans même m'avoir prévenue !

Non, mais… pour qui se prenait-il ?

- Vas-tu rendre visite ainsi à chacun de tes employés lorsqu'ils se font porter pâle ? Lui demandais-je, curieuse tout en prenant un vase afin de le remplir d'eau.

- Non et d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce que je fous ici, me dit-il d'un ton mauvais. Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi, rajouta-t-il en s'engageant rapidement dans le couloir qui menait à la porte d'entrée.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, excuses-moi Edward. M'écriais-je surprise de le voir partir à cause de moi. Je suis fatiguée et j'aurais préféré que tu m'avertisses avant de venir, mais reste, lui demandais-je gentiment.

Il se retourna et me jaugea de la tête aux pieds comme s'il voulait s'assurer que c'était bien ce que je voulais ou espérant que je revienne sur mes paroles. Puis il fit demi-tour et vînt me rejoindre au comptoir de la cuisine.

Je terminai de mettre les marguerites dans l'eau et empoignai le vase à deux mains avant de me retourner et de faire face à ce Dieu Grec. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi près de moi, je pouvais ressentir la chaleur qui se dégageait son corps. Mon corps n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de se coller à lui, mais ma tête me dictait le contraire. Je n'avais qu'un désir, celui de hurler mon désarroi.

Je me repris puis le détournai et déposai le vase en le centrant bien sur le plan de travail qui se trouvait derrière lui. En me retournant, je me retrouvai à nouveau nez à nez avec lui. Cette proximité me rendait mal à l'aise. Je me devais de trouver une échappatoire pour m'éloigner de lui et éviter de perdre le contrôle sur ma raison.

_Vite, pense vite Bella !_

- Tu veux un thé ? J'allais m'en faire un donc… lui dis-je rapidement sans avoir réfléchi.

- Oui merci, me répondit-il en me laissant l'espace pour passer.

Je buvais rarement du thé, car je n'aimais pas particulièrement le goût. Mais étant à Londres, je faisais un effort pour en proposer à mes visiteurs et puis il avait fallu que je m'habitue aux coutumes anglaises. Mais n'ayant pas bu de cette boisson depuis mon arrivée ici, la boite était hautement perchée dans l'armoire.

Je grimpai alors sur un tabouret pour y avoir un meilleur accès, mais malencontreusement, je perdis l'équilibre. Quant à la boite, elle continua sa chute vers le sol. Cela émit un vacarme lorsque la boite en bois s'ouvrit et que le verre se brisa en éclats. En revanche, ma maladresse excessive me fit grimacer et de marmonner quelques insanités face à tous les dégâts que je venais de provoqués.

Je m'agenouillai au sol afin d'y ramasser les morceaux de verre brisé. Il y en avait partout. Je commençai par récupérer les plus gros fragments avant de passer le balai. Le verre était fragile entre mes doigts, je me devais d'être prudente pour éviter de me couper, mais ma malchance légendaire en avait décidé autrement. Je senti le bout de verre déchirer ma fine peau sur mon index gauche. Un liquide rouge vif apparu rapidement, avant de le voir s'écouler doucement au sol. La chaleur qui émanait de ma plaie me fit grimacer pendant que je me relevais aidée d'Edward.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui, ce n'est qu'une coupure Edward. Je vais bien, essayais-je de le rassurer malgré tout le sang qui s'y écoulait.

Je comprimais ma plaie de mon autre main tandis que les mains d'Edward entourèrent ma taille pour me soulever afin de m'assoir sur le carrelage du comptoir.

- Ne le mets pas dans ta bouche, me dit-il d'un ton désapprobateur, alors que je m'apprêtais à y sucer le sang qui ne cessait de couler.

Je poussai un râle de mécontentement lorsqu'il me dit cela, telle une gamine boudeuse.

Il est vrai que j'aurai agi de la même manière avec Emma. Je roulai des yeux, exaspérée, mais l'écoutai malgré tout en posant le dos de ma main meurtrie sur la surface sur laquelle j'étais assise.

Mon regard se posa sur le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie avant de tomber goutte à goutte sur le petit carré de céramique beige. Une minuscule marre écarlate se formait déjà lorsqu'Edward me demandait où était la trousse de secours pour soigner cette blessure. Je l'avisai qu'elle était dans la salle de bain.

-Première porte à gauche, lui dis-je. Et la trousse est dans la pharmacie au-dessus de l'évier.

Pendant ce temps, je continuais de regarder mon sang qui s'écoulait sur le comptoir. Normalement, cela ne m'aurait rien fait de voir cela, mais je fus prise d'un malaise, moi un médecin. Je me sentais nauséeuse et combattait la perte de conscience qui s'annonçait. Je dus me retenir avec mes deux mains au rebord de la table de travail pendant qu'un intense cillement envahissait mes oreilles.

Je fus prise d'un violent étourdissement qui me fit perdre toute notion du temps. Je lâchai le comptoir et saisis ma tête à deux mains, en souhaitant reprendre mes esprits rapidement et faire ainsi passer le malaise. Peine perdus, avant que ce miracle ne subvienne, je sentis mon corps basculé vers l'avant. Tout tournait au ralenti devant mes yeux qui se révulsaient doucement.

Malgré l'énergie que je mis pour me ressaisir, seule l'intense odeur de rouille attaquait mes narines sans relâche. J'oubliais peu à peu de respirer et de reprendre conscience, oubliant la surface dure sur laquelle j'allais bientôt m'affaler. Avec un peu de chance, je n'irais pas m'assommer sur les panneaux d'armoires qui se trouvaient face à moi.

Je sentis mon poids m'entraîner vers l'avant bien que je continuais tout de même à lutter contre la sensation de vide absolu.

Mes mains tenant toujours ma tête, je tombais droit sur le carrelage de ma cuisine et la dernière chose dont je me souvins fut sa voix cristalline ... veloutée ainsi que la chaleur de son corps envahir le mien.

-Bella ?

Il m'appelait, me demandant d'ouvrir mes yeux, mais sa voix se faisait de plus en plus douce, je n'entendis plus qu'un chuchotis. Sa main, enfin je supposais, caressait ma joue.

- Bella, je t'en prie… réponds-moi, Bella ?

Je me ressaisis doucement quand son parfum se rapprocha de mes narines, effaçant toute trace d'odeur de rouille. Je papillonnais des yeux et vis son visage, son magnifique visage penché au-dessus du mien.

-Edward… voulus-je dire afin de le rassurer.

Je ne sentis pas le froid du carrelage sous mon corps, j'étais donc dans ses bras. Il plia un genou et nous posa doucement à terre, m'adossant aux portes du placard du plan de travail. Ses bras ne me quittant jamais.

- Bella, ça va mieux ?

Je tournais doucement ma tête vers lui et je vis ses traits changer tout comme son regard sur moi.

_Qu'avais-je donc pour l'inquiéter autant ?_

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Qu'ai-je ?

Sa main se posa doucement sur le haut de ma tête pour la faire tourner légèrement sur le côté droit.

- Qu'as-tu à la tête Bella tu saignes ? Je pensais t'avoir rattrapé à temps !

Je levai ma main à ma tête et me souvins qu'avant ma chute, je les avais posées dessus pour me ressaisir durant le malaise.

- Oh, c'est quand j'ai voulu me reprendre au moment où le malaise m'a prise. Tu sais comme je ne supporte pas la vue de mon sang. Je lui souris afin de le dérider un peu. J'ai porté mes mains à mes tempes et j'ai dû m'en mettre dans les cheveux.

Un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre.

- À ce que je vois, tu n'as pas perdu cette manie. Heureusement que tu supportes la vue du sang de tes patients, sinon Docteur Swan, votre carrière serait fichue !

Je souris à son humour qui n'avait pas changé. Cela faisait du bien de le voir sourire à nouveau.

Il rapprocha la trousse de secours de nous deux et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Il allait retirer mon sang, mais je stoppai son geste.

- Faute professionnelle Docteur Cullen ! Je lui montrai ses mains du doigt. Où sont vos gants, afin d'éviter toute maladie et contamination pour le patient ?

Il se mordit la lèvre avant de me sourire à nouveau.

- Je me suis lavé les mains Bella, et puis ce n'est pas comme si je ne te connaissais pas !

Je ne pipai mot et le laissai s'occuper de moi. Mes jambes étaient étendues tandis qu'Edward se reposait assis, doucement, dessus.

Je relevai mon regard vers lui et le vit concentré à me retirer le sang dans mes cheveux.

- Laisse, je prendrai une douche après afin de tout retirer.

Il me sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Pour se relever, sa main se posa sur ma cuisse. Mon épiderme s'enflamma sous mon vêtement à son touché. Son regard pénétra le mien et je ne pus m'en détacher.

Mon regard dévia à sa main encore posée sur ma cuisse au même titre que le sien. Je sentis son souffle sur ma joue. Je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il fit de même et je ne pus anticiper ce qui allait suivre.

D'un geste doux, mais déterminé, ses lèvres trouvèrent le chemin des miennes. Je ne pus le repousser, autant me l'avouer, j'en avais tout aussi besoin que lui. Mes mains vinrent doucement crocheter sa nuque tandis que la sienne se posa sur ma hanche. Nos bouches se collaient, s'enflammaient dans de petits bruits que celles-ci produisaient.

La chaleur de mon corps commença à augmenter sous le plaisir de ce baiser. Il m'embrassa doucement une fois, puis deux, puis trois, et ainsi sa langue vint doucement lécher ma lèvre inférieure afin de quémander mon autorisation. J'ouvris doucement ma bouche afin que nos langues s'emmêlent.

Sa langue frôla délicieusement la mienne, s'enroulant tel un serpent étouffant sa proie. Sa prise sur moi se fit plus forte, nous faisant glisser tous les deux à terre. Ce fut allongés que nous prolongions notre étreinte. Doucement, il se glissa sur mon corps sans jamais m'écraser de son poids. Son autre main remonta de ma cuisse à mon ventre tandis que nos langues se livraient toujours une délicieuse bataille.

- Maman… maman, tu ne saurais pas où j'ai laissé mon iPod ?

Je me décollai rapidement d'Edward, mais n'osai bouger. Si ma fille me voyait ainsi elle ne comprendrait pas ce qui se passait ici.

- Emma, laisse ta mère se reposer. Entendis-je Rosalie, d'une voix essoufflée.

Un bruit de pas sur le parquet du salon vint à mes oreilles, suivi d'un autre plus léger. Elles étaient à l'avant de la maison, je ne devais pas me faire voir ni par l'une, ni par l'autre.

Je me devais de rester au sol, caché par le plan de travail. Edward me regarda d'un œil amusé, alors que je lui priais de ne faire aucun bruit en posant vivement mon doigt sur ses lèvres avant de reporter mon attention sur leurs allées et venues qui se rapprochaient.

Ma fille devait aller faire son footing avec Rosalie, mais sans iPod cela lui était impossible parce qu'elle était incapable de rester concentrée sur une chose à la fois et la musique l'aidait quelque peu. Cette enfant me surprenait de jour en jour. De qui tenait-elle ce petit défaut?

Son ancien médecin traitant m'avait dit que c'était une enfant avec une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne et qu'elle serait toujours en avance sur les autres dans ses apprentissages. Il ne s'était pas trompé, loin de là !

Le boucan qu'effectuait Emma, mélanger à ses soupirs d'impatience me firent comprendre qu'elle ne le trouvait nulle part. Un pas plus lourd se dirigea vers l'entrée avant d'entendre la porte du placard s'ouvrir.

- Arrête de mettre la maison en bordel, je l'ai trouvé dans la poche de ta veste Adidas, cria Rose.

J'entendis une exclamation de joie provenant du salon, des petits pas de course puis la porte d'entrée claquer.

Lorsque je fus certaine qu'elles étaient belles et bien parties, je reportai mon regard sur Edward que j'avais totalement oublié durant ce court laps de temps. Le doigt toujours collé à ses lèvres, je le fis glisser sur celles-ci, me remémorant ce qu'il venait tout juste de se produire avant l'entrée fracassante de ma princesse. Un flot d'émotions me submergea ne sachant que faire.

Être contente d'avoir retrouvé mon amour de jeunesse ? Renier mes sentiments ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Lui ouvrir à nouveau mon cœur ?

J'étais totalement sous le choc en y repensant bien et lui aussi visiblement. Il me semblait égaré dans ses pensées et avait le regard empli de questionnements. Il n'osait porter son regard sur moi. En temps normal, cela aurait dû être moi, à être gênée, mais là je ne cherchais qu'à ancrer mon regard au sien, mais il me fuyait, préférant fixer le sol. J'aurais tant aimé tout lui dire, mais il me semblait être trop tard… _beaucoup trop tard._ Cela aurait dû être fait il y a douze ans. Malheureusement, tout était contre nous à cette époque, sauf grand-mère qui avait toujours été là pour moi.

* * *

.**  
**

**POV EDWARD CULLEN**

_Que venais-je de faire ? Était-ce bien moi qui avais provoqué cela ?_

_Qui veux-tu que ce soit, triple imbécile ? Le Pape ?_

_Toi la conscience, la ferme ! Je suis assez dans le pétrin comme cela. Pas obligé d'en rajouter une couche._

_Mais n'oublie pas que je suis toi, alors c'est à toi que tu parles. Assume tes gestes Cullen !_

Pour en revenir à ce qu'il venait de se produire, j'en étais encore sous le choc. J'avais abusé d'elle et elle m'avait laissé faire.

_Que devais-je croire maintenant ?_

J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle qui me paraissait court afin de pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Je voyais bien qu'elle voulait voir ma réaction suite à cela, mais je ne voulais pas lui laisser d'espoir ou encore lui faire du mal, voilà pourquoi je ne cherchais qu'à regarder le carrelage qui nous séparait.

J'admettais que la tentation d'avoir à nouveau ses tendres lèvres contre les miennes était à son maximum. J'espérais seulement qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti mon érection contre son bas ventre, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau, pour avoir entraperçu ce que Bella était devenue. Notre histoire appartenait au passé, et voilà qu'elle nous revenait de plein fouet. Auparavant, elle m'aurait sauté dans les bras et nous aurions tout recommencé à zéro, mais aujourd'hui elle avait bien mûri et changé, _tout comme moi !_

- J'aimerais que tu me suives au salon afin de… parler, me dit-elle hésitante tout en se relevant et prenant appui sur le plan de travail.

Je me relevai aussi et lui indiquai les débris qui étaient toujours au sol. Elle me fit un geste de la main, d'oublier cela pour l'instant et de la suivre.

Je la suivis donc au salon qui était très bien décoré, mais là n'était pas le moment de regarder autour, mais de me concentrer sur elle et sur ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Elle me proposa de prendre place dans un fauteuil, toujours d'un geste de la main, avant qu'elle ne s'asseye sur le canapé voisin.

Un silence pesant commençait à s'installer entre nous et à nous étouffer. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait débuter la discussion, pourtant il allait bien falloir régler cela une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre la parole, une photo dans un magnifique cadre argenté attira mon attention. J'y voyais Bella, plus jeune, avec une petite fille d'environ cinq ans aux cheveux de bronze qui souriait devant un gigantesque sapin de Noël. L'endroit ne me disait rien, peut-être était-ce la maison de son fiancé de l'époque. Je n'en savais rien puisque personne d'autre n'apparaissait sur cette photographie.

Je quittai finalement cette photo des yeux, à regret, avant de les poser sur cette belle et charmante créature qui était autrefois mon âme sœur, ma bien-aimée. Elle regardait le sol et enroulait le bas de son pull entre ses petits doigts fins. Elle me semblait perdue dans ses pensées et évitait mon regard à tout prix, comme je l'avais fait précédemment pourtant c'était elle qui m'avait invité à la suivre et qui voulait me parler. Mais là voilà enfermée dans un mutisme oppressant.

Je repensai à cette petite frimousse à la chevelure cuivrée assise sur les genoux de sa mère. Son visage si… parfait, si angélique, me faisait énormément penser aux enfants que Bella et moi aurions pu avoir. Je me devais de faire le premier pas sinon nous serions encore ici au retour de sa fille et de Rose.

- Bella, dis-moi enfin la vérité. Commençais-je. Elle releva lentement la tête et me regarda timidement. Est-elle ma fille ? Lui demandais-je en pesant bien mes mots pour qu'elle en comprenne l'importance de mon besoin de savoir.

- Je… je… Edward je ne…, bafouilla-t-elle.

Je le voyais bien qu'elle n'allait pas fort. La panique s'emparait doucement d'elle.

- Tu quoi, Bella ? Insistais-je lourdement. Ce n'est pas compliqué il me semble. Tu me réponds oui ou non, dis-je lentement tout en tentant de calmer ma colère naissante.

- Écoute Edward, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment ou non. Emma risque de revenir bientôt avec sa nanny et si elle m'entendait parler de son père… Elle ne le connait pas, tu sais, me dit-elle en baissant la tête, les joues rougies par la honte.

- C'est de la réaction de ta fille ou celle de son père qui risque de te choquer ? Osais-je lui demander.

Elle faisait tout pour éviter de me répondre, comme si j'avais raison d'avoir un doute à ce sujet et qu'elle ne voulait pas me réconforter en esquivant mes questions.

Avait-elle peur des représailles? Alors que j'avais besoin de réponses. Après tout je me faisais peut-être des films pour rien. Sa fille n'était peut-être pas la mienne? Alors pourquoi avait-elle autant de difficultés à me répondre.

Je quittai le fauteuil, confortable, sur lequel j'étais assis puis m'agenouillai devant elle. Elle avait le corps penché vers l'avant et regardait toujours le sol. Je baissai mon visage à sa hauteur et mis ma main sous son menton pour relever joli minois afin d'y plonger mes yeux dans ses magnifiques prunelles chocolats.

Mais ce que j'y vis me déchira le cœur. Une larme prête à venir s'échouer sur ses joues laiteuses menaçait de jaillir doucement. Ma main remonta à la hauteur de sa pommette pour y caresser sa peau si douce.

- Dis-moi, ma belle, redemandai-je une ultime fois calmement souhaitant qu'elle trouve désormais le courage pour me le dire.

D'un geste las, elle enleva ma main de sa joue puis se leva du divan. Elle se mit dos à moi pour que je ne puisse deviner qu'elle pleurait. Ses reniflements répétés se firent entendre au même rythme que ses haussements d'épaules dus à ses sanglots incessants.

Je me relevai lentement et m'avançai doucement, prudemment vers elle. Je ne savais pas quelle serait sa réaction à mon toucher, mais je tentais ma chance en déposant mes mains sur ses délicates épaules afin de la calmer un tant soit peu. Elle ne broncha pas et ne me repoussa pas, c'était bon signe.

- Bella, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, tu peux tout me dire. Tu le sais ça ? Lui demandais-je en espérant qu'elle ait compris qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en moi. Peu m'importe ce que tu as à me dire, je serai là désormais pour t'aider.

À ma plus grande surprise, elle se retourna violemment et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Les siens étaient emplis de larmes qui ne cessaient de couler alors qu'une tempête faisait rage dans ses petites prunelles marron. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais dit de mal. J'étais là pour elle et maintenant elle semblait me repousser.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que j'ai eu le cœur brisé lorsque ta mère m'a dit que tu étais parti avec une autre en vacances alors que je venais t'annoncer que j'étais enceinte… C'est bien ça que tu voulais que je te dise ? Me cracha-t-elle, mauvaise, en plein visage.

_Quoi ? Comment ? Avais-je bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Emma serait bien ma…_

- Qu'un petit Edward poussait en moi, poursuivait-elle, et qu'une partie de toi me hanterait jour et nuit pour toujours ! C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? Ragea-t-elle.

Elle était furieuse et commençait à s'étouffer à travers ses sanglots tant sa peine semblait grande. J'étais incapable de parler. J'étais surpris, muet et hébété à la fois, ne sachant pas si je devais être heureux ou non.

Elle se trouvait toujours face à moi, fragile et sanglotant tout en répétant sans cesse les mêmes mots.

- … me hanterait jour et nuit. … me hanterait jour et nuit depuis douze ans, cria-t-elle en me frappant le torse de ses tout petits poings. Pourquoi Edward, pourquoi ? Ajouta ma Bella avant de se laisser tomber à genoux au sol en pleurant de tout son soûl.

_Euh… _

Je n'étais plus certain que cela avait été une bonne idée d'obtenir des réponses.

Moi-même, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : fuir.

_Fuir pour mieux réfléchir…_

* * *

_**Voici le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. **_

_**Si tel n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez me le faire savoir aussi.**_

_**Puisque toute critique est bonne à savoir.  
**_

_**Un gros merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent**_

_**j'ai beaucoup appréciée et merci à vous pour les prochaines à venir.**_

* * *

Depuis peu **j'avais envie de faire une autre fiction** et voilà que le prologue est en ligne en ce moment.

La fiction se nomme : **L'intelligence à tout prix**.

J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

**FF:** http: / / www .fanfiction .net / s /7236798 /1 / Lintelligence_a_tout_prix

**Skyrock:** http: / / lemonjess69-ff .skyrock .com

**Vaccines-moi contre toi** et **Mme Cullen**, ne sont pas parties dans les oubliettes ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste une fiction supplémentaire. :)

.

.

AH OUI ! J'oubliais de vous dire que_** je débute**_ également une **_fiction à 4 mains avec Lovely_** du nom de **Bella, the Vampire Slayer.**

**FF: **http: / / www .fanfiction .net / s /7328635 /1 / Bella_The_Vampire_Slayer

**Skyrock:** http: / / bellathevampireslayer .skyrock .com/

Bonne lecture !

_Jess xxx_


	11. News de moi

Coucou !

Wow, ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas venue faire un tour ici afin de vous donner des news de moi.

J'suis désolée, vraiment, de ne pas avoir été plus active parmi vous.

Je voulais vous dire que non je n'ai pas mis fin à mes fics. Oui, je sais que j'ai rien posté depuis un bout, mais j'aimerais vraiment vous offrir un chapitre bientôt.

Merci de votre soutien !

À très bientôt

Jess


End file.
